Developer System (aka DS) (A Pokemon Academy Story)
by Hello 12
Summary: Spyro Bandicoot and his two friends - Miyako Kageyama and Ross Huot, have recently graduated from the Pokemon Academy in the Sinnoh Region and have decided to travel around the world in order to help people solve their problems. With the help of there large variety of Pokemon, various villains and challenging rivals, in this re-imaging of Pokemon the anime, what could go wrong?
1. Enrollment

_**Rival/Recurring/Character of the Day Character forum**_

Name:

Gender:

Role: (Rival, Recurring or Character of the Day)

Age: 10

Race/Skin Color:

Region:

If you choose rival, who is this character a rival too: (Traveling Companion 1, 2 or 3)

Hometown:

Goal:

Trainer Class:

Sexuality:

Hobbies:

Skills:

Weaknesses (What can't they do?):

Why are they traveling?

Why did they enroll to the Pokemon Academy?:

What are they family like:

What are there families name:

Personality: (Please Be Descriptive and please have other personality trainers besides nice, kind and loves pokemon. Be creative)

Flaws: (Please be descriptive)

Character Backstory:

Pokemon on Hand: (Please Be Descriptive and the Eevee, Riolu, Pikachu and Zoura lines are not allowed. Also, no legendaries or shinnies.)

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Pokemon Personalities: (Please Be Descriptive and please have other personality trainers besides nice, kind and loves pokemon. Be creative)

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I'm going to be selective about which characters I accept for the main characters roles. You can submit however many characters you want, and you can submit them by PM or Review. Also, this story will be slow paced and the journeying will be a mix between the game and anime. Not too fast pace and not to slow pace. I also recommend reading Pokemon Academy, Pokémon Academy: The Alola Experiment and Pokemon Academy Preparations, as all three stories are connected


	2. DS Theme Song

_**DS Theme Song:**_

 _ **[Instrumental Version of "Trainer Battle Theme" from Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon]**_

Spyro, Ross, Miyako, Developer System and Natalie (who was crawling) where running down the road in the dark forest. They end up reaching the end of a cliff. After they hear a loud noise they end up turning around as Ross flashes his G.E.C.K at them. The people who were chasing them was The Bridge Bike Gang, AJ Brutella and Nastina chasing after them.

Spyro was sitting on a rock, cleaning off his shoes because he hated getting dirty with Cassidy and Butch sneaking up behind. Cassidy and Butch wanted to attack Spyro, but before they could do anything an Ursaring appears from behind them. Cassidy and Butch could feel the presences of someone being behind them and it causes them to turn around and they scream at the terror of the normal type Pokemon.

Seymour and Miyako are both playing tug of war with a Moon Stone. Both wanted the moonstone badly. But when Miyako sees that her shoes are untied she lets go of the rock, which causes Seymour to lose control of the rock. He ends up falling to the ground with his glasses coming off.

Developer System and Natalie are eating spaghetti, at a very fancy restaurant. When they both end up with the same noodle string. They look at each other, but before they could react Damian comes, and he throws the plate on the ground causing the two of them to cry like babies.

Ross runs down a haunted-looking wood with no leaf's on the trees, only for him to be chased by a robot looking Spiritomb that was created by Joe and Giselle. Ross continues running from them where he sees Spyro, Miyako, Developer System, and Natalie. The group huddles up together and begin running.

But AJ, Cassidy, Butch, Seymour, Damian, The Bridge Bike Gang, Brutella and Nastina where chasing after them, until the group hears "Wrecking Ball" by Miley Cyrus, causing the group of five to turn around and start twerking. After that, the sky ends up falling on them crushing them with the logo "Pokemon Academy DS – A Pokemon Academy Production" made from clouds appear.


	3. 101A - Chapter One

**A Pokemon Academy Production**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

.

" _ **Skeletons"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12**_

 _ **Story by: Hello12**_

Two-thirds of the wild adventure gang where sleeping in their tents during the dark and gloomy morning. A Tailow flock flew past the campsite as various rodent Pokemon such as Pachirisu, Rattata and Bidoof ran buy. Even though it was spring, today really wasn't that peaceful with the clouds making vicious rumbling noises. You could tell that it was going to rain soon, which is funny as it began doing just that. With the rain starting, the area started to become wet and muddy, which wasn't a good sign of how the day was going to be.

Spyro was wrapped up in his yellow sleeping bag that looked like a Weedle. The ten-year-old boy was scrolling through his smartphone while wearing a helmet on his head as he didn't want his big bushy black afro to get dirty. He was trying to see if there was something online that would interest him.

"There is nothing good online!" He whined. He turned to his friends and noticed that the two of them were still sleeping. He needed someone to talk to, but with both still sleeping he was all online. "What's the point of traveling with friends, when they're sleeping in the mourning like some commoner?!"

Spyro throws his phone on the ground, but quickly regrets his decision and grabs his phone again, only to discover that his screen was cracked and that a weird message popped up on his phone. "Oh ship, my screen cracked!" He cried. "This phone cost me a ton of Pokedollars!"

He quickly let's go of his fit of rage, only to discover the weird message that was on his phone. "What the heck is this?" He clicks on the message and out of nowhere, a weird blue light appears on his phone which mesmerized him because of how pretty it was.

The light became so bright that Spyro had to cover his eyes. But he turned around and had one eye opened to peak at the phone. As he was looking at the phone he notices that a key appeared on it. "Woah...what is this?" He asked himself.

"Find the key…" A robotic voice said, coming from the phone as the key was spinning like a hologram on the smartphone device.

"Find the key? Wait...how are you even talking?" Spyro began to analyze the situation, wanting to try and find some answers. He starts thinking, even making the same pose as the thinking emoji, but the phone was getting fed up with Spyro's 'know-it-all' attitude and rolled its virtual eyes.

"Will you just shut up and try to find me!"

Spyro felt a little threatened. "Okay, okay. No need to be so pushy….geesh!" Spyro gets up out of his sleeping bag and dusts himself up as he didn't want to get dirt on him. "I always have to stay clean. I can't get dirty." He said to himself. Spyro looks at his sleeping roommates. He wanted to wake them up, to let them know about the text message. He made the same thinking emoji pose. "How am I going to wake them up…" He thought. But suddenly he came up with something and snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

Spyro opened his light blue jean jacket up, which contained six Pokeballs that were all small because they hadn't been adjusted to their normal size yet. Spyro grabbed one of them and tapped the center of the ball with his thumb, meanwhile at the same time he closed his jean jacket. "Piplup, battle time!" He tosses the Pokeball and the water type Pokemon is released.

"Piplup!" Piplup does a spin as a background filled with shiny big bubbles appear behind her. The background quickly disappears.

"Piplup, lup, lup…" Piplup was starting to get tired and begins dozing off. Piplup shakes her head, to wake herself up and do the mission that her trainer wanted her to do. Piplup lands on the ground, but she was very tired. Piplup closes her eyes and a giant snot bubble appears from her nose. Spyro grins, finding Piplup's behavior appalling.

"Piplup get up and do as I say!" Spyro whined like a little kid. Spyro raises his right foot up and kicks Piplup, to wake the Pokemon up, which worked.

"Piplup, lup, lup!" Piplup began screeching finding the kick to be harmful. But now that Piplup was awake and no longer tired, Piplup could do what her trainer wanted her to do, so she opened her beak up and released a stream of bubbles that end up hitting both Ross and Miyako, Spyro's best friends.

Screaming in pain, Miyako and Ross both wake up. But that came at the cost of them being soaking wet and having disapproving looks on their faces. They weren't too happy about the way that Spyro woke them up.

Piplup lands on the ground only to fall back asleep. "Lup, lup, lup, lup." Piplup was surely having her some sweet dreams, and those dreams were about cinnamon rolls, which were defiantly the water type Pokémon's favorite. "Pip, pip, pip."

Spyro scratches the back of his head and sweat drops. "Sorry about that, I had to wake you up somehow…." He apologized. He grabbed Piplup's pokeball and points it at her, so she can go back into her pokeball. "You did a good job…" Spyro looks at the Pokeball and smile, only for a fart from Piplup to come out of the pokeball and cause a horrendous smell.

Spyro pinches his nose, but that wasn't enough as Piplup's fart smelt like death. Spyro ends up turning into ashes. "It stinks so bad…" He said.

Several minutes later, everything turns back to normal. Spyro was no longer disengaged into ashes as Miyako and Ross were still trying to dry off. Miyako turns to Spyro wanting to know what was up. "Why exactly did you wake us up? I was in the middle of a dream."

"What was the dream about?" A curious Ross asked.

"That me and my best friend, Sam started a web-show. In my dream my name was Carly and I had a brother named Spencer and this annoying geek named Freddy had the biggest crush on me….!" Just thinking about that dream made Miyako happy and caused her eyes to turn into happiness.

Spyro and Ross began making the thinking emoji pose. There was something about what she said that resonated with the two boys, but they couldn't find out what it was specifically. "Why does that sound so gosh darn familiar?" They both asked, trying to figure out what it was at the same time.

Spyro shakes his head as he wanted things to get serious because of the key that he found on his phone. He needed help in trying to find it. "Guys, we don't have time for chitchat! The reason I woke you guys up because I wanted you to help me find this! Spyro turns his phone around and shows him the key. The key was brown with a skeleton on it.

Miyako's eyes turn into hearts as she found the key to be lovely. "That key is the best key that I've seen in my whole entire life!" She rushes over towards Spyro's phone and begins cuddling with the phone as if the phone was the key. There was something about the key that the girl wanted.

Ross snatches the phone from Miyako and began looking at the phone. Ross had no idea what he was looking at and didn't see the big deal. "It's just a key, I don't see the big deal of why we have to look for it…" He shrugged. He just wasn't impressed with the key.

Miyako and Spyro roll their eyes. "Of course, the 'fun destroyer' would try and ruin the fun." Miyako insulted while putting her hands in quote.

Ross felt insulted by that. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I do not ruin fun! I am quite the funny fun person ever!"

"Yeah right…." Spyro rolled his eyes. "Like that time, me and Aden were in the middle of a battle and you ruined it because the moves that were being used weren't 'realistic' enough." He explained. The three of them thought back to that day:

* * *

 ** _-FLASHBACK BEGINS-_**

 _It was sunny outside and Spyro along with Aden and his friends were alone in the middle of a forest with oak trees populating the area. Spyro and Aden were face to face on opposites sides as Ross and Miyako were sitting on a tree branch. Spyro's Wurmple was in front of him while Aden's Pyrite was in front of him. The sun was out, like a nudist on a nude beach._

 _Spyro couldn't just stand there and wanted to attack fast. "Wurmple, use String Shot!" Spyro shouted. He did a spin, making himself look like a ballerina._

 _The shy bug type was shaking like a leaf on the tree. Wurmple was scared and nervous to be around so many people. But Wurmple didn't want to battle Pyrite, because of how strong it looked. "Wurm, wurm." Wurmple spits out a tiny string of silk._

 _Spyro facepalms. "Only you Wurmple would shoot out a string shot like that." He sorts of insulted his Pokemon._

 _Aden chuckled. "You think that weak of an attack can defeat the prize Pokemon that was given to me as a graduation gift?" Aden asked. Aden balled up his fist as a fiery background appeared behind him and his eyes turned into flames. "Aden orders you Pyrite to use Water Gun!"_

 _Ross was disappointed in both attacks. The boy got up and rushed towards the string shot and stepped on it. Pyrite lands on the ground, deciding not to launch an attack. Ross wanted to get things straight, as he put a stop to the battle. "Stop this battle! It's totally unrealistic!" He shouted causing everyone in the area to shiver in fear._

 _Back in present day, they were all finished memorizing that event. Ross felt attacked and put his hands on his hips. "I don't remember that one bit!" He lied. He just didn't want to admit that they were right. The two boys growl at each other._

 ** _-FLASHBACK ENDS-_**

* * *

Miyako was tired of the arguing between the two boys. "Guys let's stop talking and find this key! Who knows, maybe it will lead to some sort of treasure…?" Miyako suggested as she snatches the phone and looks at the key. She was hypnotized by the colors of the key.

"Miyako's right! Let's go!" Spyro shouted.

The three ten-year old's turn around and began marching down a road that was made of gold. "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz! Because, because, because-" The three tweens sang, but Spyro was a little thrown off by the usage of the word Oz. He made the thinking emoji face at the same time.

"What do we mean by oz?" Spyro asked.

Miyako and Ross look at each other and shrug. "I don't know, the plot demanded that we said Oz…" Miyako said.

Spyro understood. "Okay, if the plot and writer of this story tell us to do something we ought to do it." Spyro shrugged his shoulders and the three turn around and begin walking.

* * *

So, after several hours of traveling through the generic forest, hidden temples, an ocean, booby traps, volcanos and rings of fire, they finally arrived too, a hidden grotto where a treasure chest was resting on the top of a hill. The hidden grotto was very beautiful. Filled with lushes' green trees, a flowing lake, moss splattered everywhere. In the middle was a glowing silver light that made the treasure chest radiant.

The three tweens where impressed by how big the cavern was. "This is the biggest cave that I've ever seen!" Spyro said. But as they continued to walk into the cave, they were stopped by and Snover, who was tiny then the usual Pokemon of its kind.

"Halt right there!" Snover said, sounding like a little kid. But his voice was so quiet, that almost no one could hear him. "You are not allowed to move past this point!" He said. But the three tweens moved past the Pokemon and continued to walk, which made Snover angry.

"Did you guys hear something?" Spyro asked, thinking that he heard some squeaking noise.

"Nope." Miyako shrugged.

"I don't think so…" Ross replied.

"I said stop right there!" Snover shouted, being angry that it was being ignored. Snover runs up to the group, but before Snover could say anything, Spyro kicks Snover in the face causing the Pokemon to bleed and hit a tree nearby and knocking a Beedrill's nest down and a swarm of Beedrill to start stinging the ice type Pokemon, with Snover screaming in pain and running away.

* * *

The trio walks up to the rock and was stunned by how beautiful the golden treasure chest looked. Miyako's eyes watered up as Spyro and Ross smiled. "There it is! After all that traveling that was done that the readers didn't get to see, it's finally here!" Spyro clapped his hands and began running up towards the rock so he can climb it.

But before he could go anywhere, Ross grabs him by the hand. "Don't." He said.

"Why don't you want me to go…"

"Because I have an idea…" Ross said. Ross grabbed an Ultra Ball and tapped the center of the ball, so it can become bigger. "Togetic, I choose you!" He ordered. He tossed the Pokeball into the air and the flying type Pokemon is released.

"Ticu, ticu!" Togetic was happy to be out the ball and flew towards its trainer. "Toge." Togetic nuzzles its head up against Ross' head, causing Ross to blush and smile.

"I'm happy to see you too Togetic," Ross replied. They cuddle with each other for a while, and when they were done he got into his serious mode. "Alright, Togetic! Use Metronome to open that treasure chest because we're too lazy to open it up ourselves!" Ross ordered his Pokemon with his fist balled up.

"Togetic!" Togetic waves its hands back and forth and begins doing the popular dance known as the dab. Spyro, Miyako, and Ross follow the flying type Pokemon and they start doing the dab too thinking that it would be funny, while also mocking what Togetic was saying, "Toga, toga, tic, tic!"

Togetic wasn't done dancing and begins doing another dance. This time Togetic starts doing the moonwalk. "Togetic!" Togetic didn't know what it was doing, but it found that dancing was something that it wanted to do. "Tic, tic, tic, tic!"

Spyro, Miyako, and Ross follow the flying type Pokemon once again and they start doing the moon. "Tic, tic, tic, tic."

Togetic turns around and starts twerking. "Toga, toga, toga, toga, toga, toga, toga."

"Toga, toga, toga, toga, toga, toga." Ross, Spyro, and Miyako sang.

"TIC, TA-TA-TIC, TA-TIC-TIC-TIC!" Togetic sang. The flying type Pokemon stopped doing that dance and decide that it wanted to start dancing on a tree in the same way that a stripper would dance on a pole.

Ross, Spyro, and Miyako decide to follow Togetic and follow their example, by dancing on a pole like a stripper. "Tic, ta-ta-tic, ta-tic-tic-tic!" The Wild Adventure Gang sang as Togetic was waving its arms back and forth.

"Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic!" Togetic started dancing and this time she was doing the cha-cha-slide. Togetic was excited that everyone was getting into the dancing and wanted to share her talent with the world.

Spyro, Miyako, and Ross follow Togetic and start doing the cha-cha-slide. "Tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic, tic!" The Wild Adventure Gang sang in harmony.

"Toga, toga, toga, toga!" Togetic waved its beauty little hands for the last time as the glow brighter and a ball of light appears in the middle. Togetic does another spin while doing that Togetic's whole body glows white and she ends up exploding.

* * *

After the explosion, Spyro, Ross, and Miyako become surrounded in the dust with their hairs being formed into big puffy afros. Luckily no one was hurt, not even Togetic who created the explosion. Everyone was fine; however, the treasure chest was now open which made everyone happy, causing them to smile.

"Look the treasure!" Ross pointed out.

Spyro couldn't handle it any longer. "I can't just sit here and let this treasure go to waste! I need it!" Spyro runs as fast as the flash towards the treasure chest. He climbs up the rock and as soon as he finishes his climbing he sees the key laying on a pedestal. Spyro's eyes began watering up as he thought the key was the best thing in the world. "This is more amazing then that time we tried to help AJ stop abusing his Sandshrew with a whip!"

Spyro thought back to that day and began memorizing the whole thing with the events playing in his head like a movie:

* * *

 _ **-FLASBACK BEGINS-**_

Spyro, Miyako, Natalie, Developer System and Ross where inside AJ's tent two weeks ago. AJ was a young ten-year-old's boy just like the two of them who had green hair and was holding a whip in his hand. AJ starts whipping Sandshrew as he was disappointed with the Pokémon's poor training results. "Come on now Sandshrew! Get back in the water!" AJ said with his strong and thick southern accent.

"Sandshrew!" Sandshrew felt down. Being in the water was very dangerous for the ground type Pokemon because ground type Pokemon were weak to water. Sandshrew really didn't want to do it, and the only reason it was doing it was that of AJ.

Ross, Miyako, Spyro, Developer System, and Natalie all felt sad for the poor little ground type Pokemon and wanted to help it. "AJ you shouldn't have a ground type Pokemon go in water...that just doesn't make any sense." Spyro pointed out since he was the "smart" one of the group.

Miyako put her hands on her hips because there was bothering her. "And if you're going to whip anyone...don't do it like that! Do it like how Moonlight beat La La Land…" Miyako said. Her friends all gave her a weird looking thinking that what she said was a little outlandish. "If you're going to whip something whip it right..." Spyro commented. His friends turn around and give the boy the side-eye, finding his comment offhanded.

 _ **-FLASHBACK ENDS-**_

* * *

"Hold up! That key is mine!" Snover rushes into the cave, putting its hands on his hips. But since Snover's voice was too low no one could hear him, so pretty much they were ignoring him. Snover got angry. "Listen to me Arceus dang it! I can't take this anymore!" Snover grabs its body and removes its clothes, only to reveal that it was Nicholai the Knickerbocker, a green haired boy with a red scarf and a Mudkip on his shoulders. "I am Nicholai the Knickerbocker! Listen to me!"

"Kip, mudkip!" Mudkip said.

The Wild Adventure Gang turns around and looks at Nicholai. For some strange reason, they couldn't hear him before, but the good thing was that they could hear him now. "Oh hey! How are you? We are the Wild Adventure Gang, we've been best friends since kindergarten and just recently graduated from the Pokemon Academy. Now we are on a journey to help people solve their problems!" Miyako said with a happy smile on her face.

"And did you just say the word N in my Christian Cave!" Miyako folds her arms while growling at the boy.

"I don't care who you are!" Nicholai ranted while stomping his foot on the ground because he wasn't getting the attention that he wanted. "I Nicholai the Knickerbocker and that Skeleton Key is mind!" Nicholai points his finger at the Wild Adventure Gang.

"What?" Ross asked, as him and his friends were confused. "Weren't you just a Snover a while ago?"

Nicholai laughs. "That's the thing about being a master of disguise." Nicholai decided to show off, so he reaches into his large backpack and in a blink of an eye he changes into a Mudkip costume. After that, he points out that at the gang. "Now give me the-" He started coughing. "Sorry, I just came from a trip from Tandor…They have a lot of nuclear waste going on over there…" He mentioned.

Spyro, Miyako, and Ross laugh because they found Nicholai's costume to be ridiculous. Nicholai looked at them and began blushing while hiding in his costume, with Mudkip wondering what was going on with his trainer. "Mud, mud." The worried water type Pokemon asked.

"Thank you Mudkip, someone appreciates greatness." Nicholai turns around and gains more confidence. "Now, give me that Skeleton Key! I want it!" Nicholai begged, as he runs up towards the group, gets down on his knees and he starts crying. "Please, give it to me!" He folds his hands together and begins pouting.

Miyako rolls her eyes. She turned around and grab a tiny Pokeball from her belt and pressed the center of it with her thumb, in order to make the ball bigger. "Velvet, come on out." The ball opens up and a white light emerges.

"Velvet-" Miyako started, but before she could do anything, Velvet turns around and starts licking the girl in the face, which paralyzes Miyako, and making it so she couldn't move anymore. "I've told you countless times to stop doing that Velvet."

"Bun, bun." Buneary was so innocent that she didn't understand what her trainer was trying to say. She tilted her head to the right and started to laugh a bit. "Pix, pix, pix."

Miyako gets up and dusts herself off so she can be clean. "That wasn't funny, Veletkins. But I'll forgive you this time. Now, use Flame Charge!"

"Bun, bun." Buneary bounces up and down begins growing. "Bun, bun." Buneary starts stomping on the ground and the normal-type Pokemon becomes surrounded in flames as dust clouds trailed behind her and she started to charge. "Bun, bun, bun"

Nicholai and Mudkip scream in pain as Buneary tackles them, sending them flying into the sky. "Looks like I'm blasting off again!" Nicholai and Mudkip spiraled into the sky, with a little star mark indicating that the two of them disappeared.

"Kip, mud, mud, kip!" Mudkip screamed in pain.

The Wild Adventure Gang had just witnessed everything that had happened with the trainer and his Pokemon and they were glad that he was gone. Miyako, Ross, and Spyro sighed in relief as Spyro whipped his sweat away. "Thank goodness we got that over with." Spyro chuckled.

Spyro turns around and looks inside of the treasure chest. He was mesmerized by how beautiful the key look. "Now, you're mine," Spyro said. Spyro grabs the key. He was lucky that the key had a string around it, in the holes and he puts it around his neck while sighing in relief. He turns around and looks at his friends. "How do I look?"

"You look average." Ross shrugged, not seeing a difference.

Miyako growled at Ross and tapped him with her right elbow. "You look stunning!"

"Totally stunning…" Ross sarcastically said while rolling his eyes.

Spyro blushed. "Thank you, guys, I-" But before Spyro could say anything the key started to glow green and so did his eyes. Miyako and Ross were confused as a green light comes out of the key and starts spiraling around Spyro, which caused his friends to back away slowly.

"What in the hell is going on?" Ross asked.

The key lifts up only to open a light blue portal. A piece of paper comes out of the portal and Spyro catches it. The green light slightly disappears, and everything was now back to normal. Spyro reads the paper. "I can't read what this paper says." He found it hard to read the rest because the words were hard in a different language that looked like ancient text.

"Let me see." Ross snatches paper and tries to read the text but he couldn't either. "I can't read this either, it looks like some sort of ancient text…"

Spyro grabs the paper. "Well, I'm sure we'll find someone eventually to help us decipher the code." Spyro folds the paper into a nice square and he puts it into his backpacker. Spyro balled up his fist and smile. "In the meantime, we need to focus on the reason the three of us decided to go out on a journey after high school, and that is to help people solve their problems." Spyro slowly begins walking. "Now, Wild Adventure Gang, out!"

"Of course, Deshawn Marcus." Miyako giggled, she begins running, even out speeding Spyro. She knew that calling Spyro by his real name which was Deshawn Marcus would make the boy very angry.

"Don't call me that, I'll get you! You know I hate my real name!" Spyro begins chasing after the girl as Ross followed alongside them. The three children ran out of the cave, and were now walking on the beach in a straight line as the sun was setting on the side.

A mysterious man who was in the cave came out of the shoulders with an emotionless look on his face. He was very paled skin with blue hair and soulless eyes. The man was wearing a gray and black jacket with a G on the side of it. "Little does he know that he holds the key to my plan." The man does a quick smirk as he goes back into the cave.

* * *

 _ **Authors Note:**_ So, this is the brand new first chapter of Pokemon Academy DS, and all I can say is I'm proud of it. I'm so sorry for the hiatus, but I'm going to make up to all of you. How did you all feel about this as the first chapter?


	4. 101B - Chapter Two

**A Pokemon Academy Production**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

.

" _ **Getting the Fear Out"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12 and Deutschland1871**_

 _ **Story by: Hello12**_

Ross, Spyro, and Miyako arrive outside the Oreburgh City Gym. The gym was very big but looked like one giant rock castle with the standard gym logo out in front that says "Oreburgh City Gym" on it. With the skies clear of clouds, and doing a lot of walking, the trio was happy to have finally arrived someone satisfying. With the city quiet because it is early in the morning, the trio was very tired.

"We're finally at the gym…" A wobbly Miyako said with dark bags underneath her eyes. The girl could hardly stand still as her speech was slurring.

Spyro, the Self-Proclaimed Leader of the Wild Adventure Gang, puts his hands on his hips. He wasn't a fan of how his friends were acting. He shook off his tiredness and "woke" himself up. "Guys, we need to wake up. We are the Wild Adventure Gang! We are traveling through the Sinnoh region, trying to help people to solve their problems!"

Sinnoh. A region filled with hopes and dreams. A region where people and Pokémon can be or do whatever they want. Pokémon filled the region, along with their trusty partner's human beings. The dark gray clouds covered the skies of the small town of Twinleaf, as the rain started to pour down hard. The usually busy city was unusually quiet that afternoon, with a small group of people walking down the streets. Somewhere located in the heart of the city, a young girl was wrapped up in blankets, trying to warm up from the cold fall weather.

Her name was Amelia Adams and She was a ten-year-old girl, who recently graduated from the Pokémon Academy. By recently, it truly meant yesterday. She was happy that She could finally get some rest in, no longer having to wake up in the morning...EVERY...SINGLE...DAY. She was tossing and turning, feeling a little bit uncomfortable. Her iPhone X was ringing, laying on top of the dresser that was taller than Her bed.

Amelia who was snoring and sound asleep was a heavy sleeper. So, she couldn't even hear the noise that was going on. The iPhone X's ringing got louder and louder. The noise was starting to get to Amelia's father partner Pokémon Pikachu, who was sleeping right next to her trainer. Pikachu woke up and shook her head. She felt annoyed because of the noise the phone was making.

Pikachu wanted her beauty sleep.

"Hey, Amelia! Your dang phone is ringing!" She shouted. The talking Pokémon bit the bottom of her lip, as she stares intensely at her trainer's daughter. But Amelia ignored her completely, counting to snore with a snot bubble coming out of Her nose.

The electric type Pokémon's face turned red and she growled at the girl once more. She stomps her foot on the ground, trying to come up with a way to wake her stubborn trainer up. "I've had enough of this!" Her body becomes surrounded in light blue electricity and she shocks Amelia. The jolt of electricity stunned Amelia and woke up, causing her to scream. She stops electrocuting her, but She was up, and Her hair was surrounded in a puffy afro surrounded by electricity.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She asked, stomping Her foot on the ground.

"Quit being a complete ignoramus and wake up! You have things to do!" She reminded her.

Amelia began thinking, as She didn't know what she was talking about. "I know I have things to do Pikachu, but that doesn't mean that I want to do them." Amelia gets off the bed and she sighs. "I just want to lay in bed, why won't you let me…"

"You can't just lay in bed. Today is the day you're going to get your first Pokemon." Pikachu said. "Don't you want that?"

She swallowed her spit because there was something she was hiding but didn't want to tell anyone. "Yeah...I'm so excited…" She lied. She confessed and proceeded to scratch the back of Her head. She then quickly remembered something and walked over towards Her bed and began looking into Her backpack. She felt like she had everything she needed and was ready to go out on her quest. "I guess I have my things all settled and it's time for me to go." Amelia looks at

Pikachu fell in a comedic way, while Amelia put the bag on Her shoulders. Amelia was all dressed up and ready to go, in Her opinion. Amelia was a short black-haired pigtailed girl with brown eyes. She was wearing a white tank top and blue lined boxers, with Nidoran themed slippers on Her feet. Amelia had messy hair, that looked like it hadn't been combed.

Pikachu got back up and examined Amelia. She was both surprised and not surprised by what the girl was wearing. She and Amelia had been together for years now, and for some weird reason, she still managed to find surprises from the girl. "What are you doing? You can't wear that out on a journey!"

Amelia looked down at Her clothes and took a second look at herself. "I guess you're right…" She sweatdropped and scratched the back of Her hair once again.

 **ROSS.**

Ross sat in his backyard on the stone steps. The blonde boy was visibly upset. His eyes were bloodshot, and his hair was a mess. Once again, his father had spent another night away, likely at a bar. Ross sighed and looked up at the rising sun. He hadn't had a moment's rest in days. His baby sister, Natalie rest in his arms. The scent of the outdoors lulling her into a deep sleep. Ross stood up carefully, not wishing to stir the infant. Slowly and gently he adjusted the infant in his arms into a more comfortable position.

The two headed back inside. Ross smiled at the child. Sure, things weren't the brightest, but things would change, that's what his mom always said. Natalie's little eyes flickered open and she looked up at Ross. The eldest sibling smiled back and the two had a moment before Natalie's face scrunched up and she started crying.

Ross patted her back and grabbed a bottle from a cupboard. After he set the bottle down he removed Natalie from her swaddling and sat her down in a high chair. He handed the bottle of formula to Natalie and stood back. Natalie greedily sucked on the bottle, hungry from the long night's rest.

Ross ran his hand through his hair, a habit that he had picked up from his days of taking care of his sister. Deciding to take advantage of his moment of spare time, he grabbed a box of cereal from another cupboard and poured himself a bowl.

 **AMELIA.**

Later that day as the storm was still booming, Amelia was riding on her bike, and peddling fast so she can get to her destination on time. Amelia had changed her outfit after doing some talking with Pikachu and was now wearing a red and black checkerboard button up shirt and a brown mini-skirt with long white socks. The girl still had her hair in pigtails, but she also did her nails and was rocking some matching red fingernail polish. She was ready to go to Professor Rowan's laboratory to get a starter Pokemon but there was one thing that she was hiding.

"Ugh, this rain is messing with my hair!" She complained. She passed by a few people as she was riding down the long hill. Her hair was soaking wet, which she didn't like. But since she was closer to the lab, she just shrugged it off. "Kalos Roads, Kalos roads." She started singing her favorite song, but before she could get really into it, a Caterpie falls on her hair, which causes the girl to freak out. "A POKEMON! I HATE POKEMON!" She was losing control of the bike, as she is trying her best to get the tiny Pokemon off her hair.

Amelia smacks Caterpie off of her, but she was so distracted with Caterpie that she lost control of the bike and falls off the bike. Amelia rolls down the muddy hill. A young blonde-haired boy who was holding an egg along with his five-year-old brown-haired sister where walking by. "Jean, do you think-" The little girl started to say, only for Amelia to tackle the two of them and all three of them ending up rolling off a hill and splashing into a lake nearby.

"I need to go!" Amelia said. Amelia gets up, not paying attention to the fact that Jean and his little sister Gina had gotten dirty thanks to her incompetence. The girl who couldn't stand still gets up and starts running.

Gina began crying. "I'm dirty."

Jean sighed. "What has my life become?" He asked as he held a firm grip on the egg.

Amelia runs and finally arrived at the outskirts of Rowan's Laboratory. Amelia enters the Professor's lab, all dirty and wet. She put her back up against the wall and started to breathe heavily. "I've finally made it…"

Professor Rowan looked at the wet girl and was quite confused, wondering what happened to the girl. Professor Rowan was taller than the girl and had white hair. His lab was very empty and quiet, with not even his assistants being there. "Amelia...what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean? I'm here to get my Pokemon!" She said with the happiest amount of enthusiasm.

Professor Rowan sweat drops. "I don't know what to say…" He scratches the back of his head. "I mean I haven't seen a person come to me wet before in a long time, but also...you're like 10...minutes late. There's no more Pokemon."

Amelia was horrified. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO MORE POKEMON?! YOU ARE A POKEMON PROFESSOR! HOW DO YOU RUN OUT OF POKEMON?!"

"Well, three other trainers came here and choose their starter Pokemon. The early bird gets the worm or in this case the Pokemon…" Rowan shrugged.

Amelia's eyes turn into flames. She grabs Rowan by the shirt and she starts shaking the man. "You better give me a Pokemon old man, or I'll tell everyone about the fact that you cheated on your final exam because you didn't study and spent all your time playing Fortnite."

Rowan gave in, not wanting his secret to getting out so he swallowed his spit. "Okay, okay, okay…" Amelia lets go of his shirt and started to think about the Pokemon that he had that he can give her. He finally thought of a Pokemon that he could give to the girl. He sighed, reached into his pocket and handed the girl a Pokeball. "Here."

The girl's eyes water up as she looked at the Pokeball. This was the first step to her dream of becoming a Pokemon master. She was happy as she held the Pokeball up in the air. "Pokemon, I choose you!" She tosses the Pokeball and a cute brown furry creature comes out of the ball.

"Eevee, vee." Eevee wiggles her ears as the end of her tail was shaped like a heart and her violet colored eyes shined bright like a diamond.

Amelia was happy to see her new friend. Eevee was happy to see her new trainer too and decided to try and get closer. However, when Eevee did that Amelia stepped back and hide behind Rowan. "I don't want to fallout four." She said, shaking like a leaf on the tree.

"Huh?" Rowan asked because he was very confused. "How are you afraid of a Pokemon when you've been begging for one the whole time?"

The girl swallows her spit and gets her act together. "Elementary, my dear Rowan!" She said. She turned around and made a very dramatic pose, and by dramatic pose that meant her getting down on her knees and curling up into a ball. "You see...I don't exactly remember how I became afraid of Pokemon...I just remember a guy with blue hair and a G on his jacket is there. It all happened three months ago, and it's all been a blur since then." She explained to the man. She gets up and tries once again to comfort Eevee. But it was too much for the girl. "I can't do it...Eevee return!" She points Eevee's Pokeball at the Pokemon and stares at it. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you…" She sighed.

Professor Rowan clears his throat. "Now that we have all of that settled. It's time I give you a few things." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Sinnoh modeled Pokedex and five Pokeballs. He presents them to the girl and she grabs them. She looks at them, as he explains what they are and what they do. "These are you're Pokedex and Pokeballs. The Pokedex lets you look up information on any known discovered Pokemon and the Pokeballs allows you to capture Pokemon. But remember to weaken them first."

She nodded her head, getting a good grasp on the information she was presented. She thought she had everything that she needed and felt like she was ready to go. "Thank you for everything." The girl bowed.

"No problem and if you ever need anything, old Rowan is here to satisfy you." Rowan smiled.

"Will do, bye!" The girl smiled, turned around and began running out of the lab and onto the steps of her journey.

 **ROSS.**

An hour had passed, and Ross's father still hadn't returned. Ross sat on a black couch in the living room while the TV was playing some random documentary. He started to get more frustrated by the second.

"I'm only ten how does he expect me to take care of a child while his drunk a-" Ross stopped ranting before he could finish. He didn't want to swear in front of Natalie. "Whatever, you aren't that hard to handle right, Nat?"

The infant looked up at the boy and gave a toothless smile and a gurgle.

Ross rolled his eyes but smiled and focused on the TV.

Another hour passed before Ross's father unceremoniously barged in, stumbled over to his bedroom and promptly passed out. Ross glared at the door before facepalming. "Are you fu- kidding me." He sighed and shook his head. "Stupid, degenerate, deadbeat jerk."

 **AMELIA.**

A few hours later, and the rain cleared up. But it was still muddy outside. The girl had taken a shower and cleaned her clothes off. She was no longer dirty and he hair was dried up. She liked feeling fresh and clean. The fresh evergreen forest smelt of rain and must, with very little Pokemon being outside.

The girl had one thing on her mind and that was Eevee. Amelia grabs Eevee'S Pokeball and starts staring at it, swallowing her spit. "I wish me and Eevee could be friends...but that's going to be hard...maybe I can try and warm up to Eevee-" She stopped. She turned around and noticed a Gligar flying up above.

This caused the girl to become curious about the concept of catching a Pokemon. "Maybe if I can catch that Gligar, I can get over my silly little fear." She said.

She tossed the Pokeball into the air, and the normal type Pokemon with pretty violet eyes came out. Eevee did a cute little yawn and wiggle her ears. "Eevee!" Eevee was a little tired but was ready to do some battling.

Seeing Eevee caused Amelia to freeze up. She got scared and decided to hide behind a tree. "I think I'm going to hide behind here, Eevee you battle Gligar!" She shouted at the girl, peeking from behind the tree.

Eevee turned around and looked at her trainer. "Vee, vee?" Eevee asked.

"Yeah go on Eevee...uh use one of those attacks...that you have…" She stuttered. She was so afraid of Eevee, and Pokemon in general that she didn't even bother to look anything up on her Pokemon.

"Eevee...vee…" Eevee was dumbfounded and sighed. She figured that was going to have to win this battle, so Eevee turns around and begins kicking sand at the flying Gligar.

Gligar gets sand in his eyes, which caused his eyes to burn. "Gligar, gar." Gligar starts crying and flies back in fourth. The pain from the sand hurt the Pokemon eyes badly.

"Good, you got him Eevee!" Amelia shouted. "Now, do another one of those attack things!"

"Eevee!" Eevee nodded her head. Eevee charges towards Gligar and tackles the crybaby Pokemon.

Gligar lands on the ground and continues crying like a baby and rubbing his eyes. "Gligar, gar, gar." You could tell that Gligar was pretty young. The Pokemon just wouldn't stop crying.

Eevee got annoyed by it and rolled her eyes. "Eevee, vee." She found the boy to a drama queen.

Amelia thought that it would be a good idea to catch this Pokemon at this exact moment as Gligar was vulnerable. "Here's my chance." She said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Pokeball. "Now, I'm going to catch you-" She froze up, as she remembers that if she were to catch the Pokemon, then that would mean that she would have two Pokemon. Having two Pokemon would cause her fear to increase and she didn't want that.

"Eevee!" Eevee chastises the girl, letting her know to hurry up.

"Right," Amelia remembered. She nodded her head and tosses the Pokeball. "Pokeball go!" The Pokeball spins in the air and hits Gligar. The ball opens up and Gligar becomes surrounded in a red light. The red light goes into the Pokeball and lands on the ground. The ball starts shaking, multiple times as Eevee and Amelia watched the Pokeball hoping that it will be successful. The ball stops shaking, and three stars surrounded it.

Not knowing she was doing runs up to Eevee and hugs the normal type Pokemon. Eevee nuzzles it's head up against Amelia and the two-start giggling. Amelia then realizes for a quick second that she was hugging Eevee. "I'm hugging you…" She started to cry and so did Eevee.

"I'm hugging you!" She hugs Eevee tighter, however, the hug was so tight that Eevee was getting choked with Eevee's eyes turning purple.

"Eevee!" Eevee warned the girl and lets her know what she had been going to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry Eevee." She apologized. She bowed and let's go of Eevee. She, however, picks the Pokemon back up and looked at the sun above them. As she stood there she decided to change her mind about what her goal would be. "But from this moment on, Eevee...me and you are going to go out on a path and become the best Pokemon trainers ever! She promised her Pokemon.

"Eevee, Eevee!" Eevee agreed.

Amelia realizes that she had forgotten about the Pokeball that was felt on the ground and rushes over to pick it up. "I almost forgot about you Gligar." She shines the Pokeball up because there was a little mud on it. She puts the ball away and looks at Eevee. "Come on. Let's go Eevee!" The girl turns around and starts running, Eevee follows after her trainer and the two set off on their Pokemon Journey.

Ross watched everything that happened, and the young boy was surprised to see Amelia overcome her fear. The five-year-old boy decided on what his goal was going to be, and he smiled. "From this day on, I Ross Huot am going to make it my mission to go out to the world and help people solve their problems!" He shouted.

Another girl named Miyako who was also seven years old was watching from the bushes and felt the same way as Ross. "I Miyako am going to help people solve their problems!" She balled her fist up and threw it into the air.

A five-year-old Spyro also watched Amelia and what had happened with her and it inspired the boy also with his eyes watering up. "I wanna help people! That is going to be my new mission!" He cheered.

The three children all looked at each other, realized as they were peaking behind the same bush that they had witnessed the exact same thing, and said that exact same thing too. "We all wanna help people solve their problems…" They said together which caused them all to smile.

Miyako, Ross and Spyro, three strangers who just met each other all walk up towards each other and hold their hands out. "Let's promise that on the same day were old enough to start a Pokemon Journey, that was all going to go out on a Pokemon Adventure and help people solve their problems…" Spyro said.

"Promise…" Ross replied nodding his head.

"Promise…" Miyako replied nodding her head too.

"Because we are the wild adventure gang!" The three children throw their hands into the air, as they giggled and finished making the sacred bond between the three of them. From this day forward, Ross, Spyro, and Miyako were going to be best friends forever, and no one was going to split them up.

 _ **FIVE YEARS LATER.**_

It was very sunny outside as the Wild Adventure Gang arrived in Oreburgh City, on their travels going around helping people with their problems. "Ah, the Oreburgh City Gym…but what's this? A sign that says Legendary Pokemon aren't allowed in gyms or the league!" The British narrator of the story said as Ross, Miyako, and Spyro was walking down the sidewalks of the barren city.

Ross was confused about the no legendary Pokemon allow sign and wanted to find out more information. "Why is there a sign that says No Legendary Pokemon are allowed in the gym or Pokemon League?" A confused Ross Huot asked.

"Oh, you didn't hear about the accident of August 2010…" Spyro said.

"What accident?" He shrugged.

Miyako and Spyro look at each other and sigh. "It's time we tell him." They said. Spyro and Miyako began thinking back to the infamous August 2010 that changed the way the Pokemon League worked. As they were thinking back to it, they were pretty much explaining it word to word to Ross:

 **-FLASHBACK BEGINS-**

The Sinnoh League had just ended, and Tobias was standing on a podium with the crowd cheering, Ash, Paul, Barry, Conway, and Nando along with the other participants of the Sinnoh League looked at Tobias and cheered for him as his Darkrai and Latios were floating next to him.

Charles Goodshow an old man with a white beard, was standing next to Cynthia who was holding a trophy in her hand. It was sunny outside, and very hot. Dawn and Brock were watching everything from the bleachers. "And the winner of the Sinnoh League is Tobias, who only used Mystical and Legendary Pokemon to get all eight badges and win the league," Charles said as Cynthia's hands Tobias the trophy.

 **-FLASHBACK ENDS-**

"Oh…that makes sense," Ross said.

Ross, Spyro, and Miyako arrive outside the Oreburgh City Gym. The gym was very big but looked like one giant rock castle with the standard gym logo out in front that says "Oreburgh City Gym" on it. With the skies clear of clouds, and doing a lot of walking, the trio was happy to have finally arrived someone satisfying. With the city quiet because it is early in the morning, the trio was very tired.

"We're finally at the gym…" A wobbly Miyako said with dark bags underneath her eyes. The girl could hardly stand still as her speech was slurring.

Spyro, the Self-Proclaimed Leader of the Wild Adventure Gang, puts his hands on his hips. He wasn't a fan of how his friends were acting. He shook off his tiredness and "woke" himself up. "Guys, we need to wake up. We are the Wild Adventure Gang! We are traveling through the Sinnoh region, trying to help people to solve their problems!"

"Yeah!" The three of them all cheer and throw their arms up into the air.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** I know the previous "rebooted" first chapter got a lot of slack, but that was because…well…I wanted to do something different. I wasn't happy with the first chapter we did, so I rebooted the story and made some changes. I didn't want the story to be another "get all eight badges" story hence why it got rebooted the way it did. I know the comedy was a bit too much, however. I've always had trouble writing journey fics, however when I did that rebooted DS chapter, I felt happy with it and no trouble when writing it because of how different it was from other journey fics. It was something new and exciting and that's what I like about it. But if you want to remove you're Ocs because of the differentness, then I will. But thanks everyone for the reviews and I took a lot of the feedback and applied it to future DS Chapters. But I can remove Miyako from the story if that's want you want Mara the Wolf

Fun fact, this was actually a "rebooted" first chapter made after the feedback from the recent DS first chapter I did. But I got bored tiring to do yet another standard journey fic so I added the Ross, Miyako and Spyro scenes and retconned it to fit with the current "new" DS.


	5. Pokemon Academy: The Movie FIRST HALF

The crowd was cheering and the audience at the Pokemon League was in excitement of the battle that was going on between elite four members Alex Mallinger and Takamaru Hagoromo. The battle was heating up, as it had been going on for three hours now. Both Alex and Takamaru where only neck to neck with their last Pokemon. Takamaru was using Froslass and Alex was using Dragonite.

"Wow, the epic battle between Elite Four members Takamaru and Alex has been going on for a while now! Who is going to win this epic battle?" Jirachella announced as she was the sports announcer for the battle. She was a young girl was very lively. Jirachella gets on the edge of her seat as she holds the microphone in her hand.

Takamaru was very tall, fair skinned, and a young man with onyx black eyes and short, spiky black hair. That he tended to keep up on a regular basis, he even had a slim but muscular build. Takamaru was a normally quiet individual who really doesn't seem to take much interest in the events going on around him. Because most of the time he just didn't care.

Takamaru and Froslass were both breathing heavy, as Alex and Dragonite were fully charged. Alex had green eyes and brown hair. Takamaru tosses his arms out and Froslass levitates into the air, higher than what it was and the ice type Pokemon. Froslass puts its hands together and forms a black and purple ball in the middle. Froslass spins and throws the ball.

"Uh oh, Takamaru's Froslass just launched a spooky shadow ball effect, what will Alex do to counter it?" Jirachella announced.

Alex thought about it for a second and he made a thinking face. Alex quickly snaps his fingers and throws his hands out. He commands his Dragonite to attack and Dragonite body becomes surrounded in a red and pink misty aura, and Dragonite starts spinning around in a circle, trying to raise it attacks up.

"Uh oh, a Dragon Dance attack! With Dragonite raising its attack power up, how is Alex going to use that newfound power?" Jirachella asked, analyzing the battle.

Alex launches his arms out again and Dragonite's right fist becomes surrounded by electricity, as Alex had told Dragonite to use Thunder Punch. Dragonite flaps it's wings and throws it fists out.

"Yes, yes, yes!" A ten-year-old boy said, watching the battle between the two elite four members from his tablet. The boy was pumped up, as the battle was getting very exciting for him. He was so amped up that he stood on the bed and held his tablet with a firm grasp. "I have a huge feeling that-"

The boy looks over towards his right and sees that it was 10:00. He realized that it was time for him to go to bed. "Oh no! I can't be up! Tomorrow is the Day, that I'm going to get my Pokemon!" The boy turns his tablet off and throws it on the floor. Before he was about going to sleep, he walks over towards a large poster that had a man and his Oshawott on it.

The boy swallows his spit and he touches the poster. "One Day, I'm going to be a Pokemon Master, just like you…Alexander Williams." The boy promised himself as he had a moment of clarity. He rushes off to turn off his light and he gets into his bed. "Goodnight world." He smiled as he closed his eyes and began to have sweet dreams.

The next morning, the same five-foot-tall ten-year-old boy with messed up spiky tan black hair placed the black strap of his black backpack on his right shoulder. He was wearing a white t-shirt that he had tucked into the tan brown dress pants he was wearing, which also had a brown belt with six magnets on them. Over the t-shirt was a light blue vest – that came from his shirt, and he wore black sneakers with white laces. He reached up to the top of his bunk bed and grabbed his red cap and gently placed it on top of his messy hair. The front of the cap was coded in a white coloring, and he grabbed the hood of his hat and turned the hat backwards.

The boy was all set to begin his Pokemon journey. The name of the ten-year-old boy was…Davey Jones. Davey also wore black rectangular glasses, that he hated wearing, but had to wear them because he couldn't see without them.

Davey has always dreamed of becoming a Pokemon master and has had this dream since he was younger. His father had already gone out on a journey and his mom always stayed at home and took care of her son. Davey and his mother, Mina has gotten along well. They never fight, nor do they ever get into any arguments. However, Mina does pester Davey a lot; when it comes to reminders because the ten-year-old boy has a hard time remembering things.

The boy with the messy spiky Amari hair, chestnut colored eyes and black pupils clenched his fists together and formed a confident look on his face - eager to begin his Pokemon journey. "I Davey Jones am going to catch all the Pokemon in the world and become a master!" He recited as he flung his right fist in the air. "I'm also going to win all eight badges, enter the Pokemon and win it!" He shouted.

Davey smiled as he began to run. He grabbed the golden doorknob on his door to open it, and he did. He began running, even more. He was already. He had everything he needed to go on his journey, which was gonna be a long one. He was confident and wasn't worried at all about going on a journey by himself, because he knew that going on a journey was gonna be dangerous, but he wanted to take the risk anyway.

Davey was running down the straight tan brown; dirt road. The sky had been covered up by light gray rain clouds, that hovered above the small town of Nuvema; which were covering up the sun. The wind blew violently, as flocks of Pidove flew in the sky. There were about seven of em' in the flock which was relatively small, and they're viciously flapping their tiny brown wings.

Nuvema Town was a small town which didn't have a lot of people living there. The town was mostly just hilling and houses, and everyone who lived there knew one another. The reason the town is so famous is that famous Professor Peter Amari lives there. Professor Amari is the person who gives out starter Pokémon to new trainers who are beginning their Pokémon journey. Pokemon trainers can choose between three Pokémon: Tepig, the Fire-type, Snivy, the Grass-type, and Oshawott, the water type. Along with choosing a starter Pokémon - trainers are given a Pokédex (which has information about all the Pokémon that are found in the Sinnoh region), six pokeballs (items which are tools that allows someone to catch a Pokemon and keep them in storage) and a badge case (a case that holds eight badges which you receive from gym leaders.).

Davey looked up and saw Professor Amari's laboratory. In just a few seconds he would almost be there, and he was ready to get his very first Pokemon. "I'm almost there. But I wonder which one I may choose," He pondered. "Maybe I should get Tepig." He questioned. "No! Snivy, No! Tepig! No Oshawott!"

Davey continued to run and run, and as he did that a raindrop fell on his nose. "Huh?" He asked as he looked up, the boy with the squiggly lines under both of his eyes saw that the whole entire sky had been covered up by dark gray clouds. A few raindrops started to fall.

"GROWLITHE!" Pokémon yelled.

Davey turned his head to the right and saw a Growlithe standing against an Oak tree and being surrounded by three Pidove's. In Growlithe's hand was a shiny red apple, with a tiny bite mark on the side.

"PIDOVE!" The three bird Pokémon chirped, as they had vicious looks in their eyes.

"Hey! Leave that Growlithe alone." Davey told the three bird Pokémon.

"Pidove!" The bird Pokémon yelled. The flocks of Pidove's flap their wings, and as they do that their beaks glow white. The birds charge towards Growlithe, wanting to attack it.

"GROWLITHE!" The Pokémon screamed in fear.

Davey turns his head to the right and sees a tiny pebble. Davey runs over towards the gray pebble and grabs it. The boy runs over towards Growlithe and stands in front of it. Davey then throws the pebble and it hits the one of the Pidove's, leaving a big red round bulging bump on its head. The three bird's beaks turn back to normal.

The Pidove that was hit glares at Davey. The Pokémon was angry, and in throbbing pain too. "Pidove." The Pokémon cried out. Pidove was angry and wanted to get revenge on Davey and Growlithe. So, it decided to call out to some more members of its flock.

"Growlithe, come with me." He suggested to the fire type. The boy turns around and grabs Growlithe, and the apple drops. Davey with Growlithe in his arms begins running.

A storm of a flock of Pidove's, with over one thousand - flew over towards the three Pidove's. The large flock of Pidove chases the boy and the wild Pokémon, as the two of them were running fast. Davey knew that Professor Amari's laboratory was just up the hill and he knew the two of them would be safe. Davey and Growlithe were both gasping for air, trying to catch their breath. As the two were running - a loud "boom!" sound was made because of the thunder, and along with that, the rain started to come down harder, heavier than before. More and more thunder sounds where being made, as the boy and his Pokémon continued to run up the hill.

Growlithe peaked around the corner and saw that the Pidove were flying in close towards the ten-year-old boy and him. Growlithe opened its mouth and dug its teeth into Davey's left arm. "Ouch!" The boy squealed in pain. Growlithe removed its teeth from his arm.

"What was that for?" Davey asked curiously.

"Growlithe, Growlithe, Growlithe, Growlithe." The Pokémon explained.

But the boy couldn't understand a thing that the fire type was saying, because they spoke different languages. "Is all you can say is your name?"

"Growlithe! Growlithe! Growlithe!" The type tried to continue to explain to the boy.

Davey looked at Growlithe, trying to read its face; so, he can get a better understanding of what it was trying to say. "What is it Growlithe?" He asked.

Growlithe peaked and saw the flock charging over towards them. Growlithe turned its head and looked at Davey. The Pokémon realized that it would be hard for the human to understand it, so Growlithe knew that it had to do everything by itself. The yellow fire type; leaped out of Davey's hands, turned towards the flock of birds and into the air.

"Huh?" Davey said as he turned around and looked at the Pidove who were nearly close to them.

"Growlithe!" The fire type cried, as its body became surrounded by yellow electricity. The wave of electricity flies over towards the birds, looking like a lightning strike; and it hits them, causing em' to be surrounded by electricity.

"Row!" The birds chirped in pain as they're being struck by electricity.

A blue lightning bolt comes down towards Growlithe and shocks the fire type Pokémon. The fire type eyes began to glow red, as Growlithe generated more electricity, and the lightning became more powerful and hurtful, towards the birds who were being shocked. The electricity that the fire type was generating mixed with the lightning from the sky, causing Growlithe's electricity to increase in power.

Davey stood there and watched. He was amazed by the amount of power that Growlithe possessed. As he stood there he realized that he didn't want Snivy, Tepig or Oshawott. He knew he wanted Growlithe as his starter Pokémon.

Growlithe body clears up, and its eyes turn back to normal. Growlithe ceasing its attack causes the Pidove to no longer be surrounded by electricity. The Pidove fall to the ground and their eyes become swirly eyed. "Pidove, dove." The fainted birds cried out, in pain.

Growlithe flew gently onto the ground; with its feet falling first. "Growl." The fire type Pokémon quickly falls to the ground and its eyes turn into swirls. There'd seemed to be nothing wrong with Growlithe on the outside but in the inside, it was damaged badly.

"Growlithe!" The boy wearing the hat worried. Davey walked over towards Growlithe and glanced at it. He knew Growlithe was injured and he had to help it out, so he grabbed Growlithe and continued running in a straight path towards Professor Amari's laboratory.

Davey looked at Growlithe as it was lying in his arms unconscious. "Don't worry Growlithe. Everything is going to be alright." He told the Pokémon. Davey's eyes began to water up, and tears began running down his eyes and then his face as if its rain running down a windowsill during a storm.

The rain continued to fall hard; throughout the small town. The bird Pokemon: Pidove and Pidgeotto we're flying fast, trying to find the nearest shelter so they could get out of the rain. The wind was blowing hard, causing the trees to be carried along with the wind, but if it wasn't for the fact that their stomps were planted into the ground. They would be flying everywhere. Loud, obnoxious booms sounds were continuously made, as lighting continued to strike over various places all over the town.

The rain continued to fall hard; throughout the small town. The bird Pokémon: Pidove and Tranquill we're flying fast, trying to find the nearest shelter so they could get out of the rain. The wind was blowing hard, causing the trees to be carried along with the wind, but if it wasn't for the fact that their stomps were planted into the ground. They would be flying everywhere. Loud, obnoxious booms sounds were continuously made, as lighting continued to strike over various places all over the town.

The ten-year-old boy stopped in front of the doors at Professor Amari's Laboratory. He finally reached where he wanted to go, but it was nothing like how he'd dreamt it. The boy balled up his right fist and knocked on the door with the same fist.

"Professor Amari, open up the door. I need your help," Davey called out. "It's an emergency." The doors slid open, and Davey walked in, and he began running. Professor Amari or full name Professor Zemrick Amari was a Pokemon researcher who studied the Pokédex. He was well known and even helped Professor Oak created the Pokedex when Oak was developing the dex.

"Thanks for the advice Professor Zemrick." A boy with raven black hair that was short shaved said.

Zemrick blushed. "You can call me by my last name, Amari," Zemrick said.

"I'll call you whatever I want." Soul chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Rockruff." Rockruff cried as the rock type Pokémon stood next to its trainer.

The boy was ten-years-old, and his name was Soul Macius. Soul was born in Hau'oli City to a family of Ace Trainers. Soul and Davey had always argued and gotten into fierce competitions with each other. Soul was smarter, wiser and mature; while Davey was innocent, naive, and immature. These two differences caused them to collide and hate each other.

Just like Davey, Soul's goal was to enter the Pokémon league, so he could become a Pokemon master, somewhat. Soul cared more about getting stronger than any previous battle that he had. Soul just cared about getting stronger and that was it. Although he and Davey hate each other, the child didn't believe in the concept of rivals, and just treated Davey as someone he could bicker with.

Professor Amari reached into his right white lab coat pocket and pulled out five pokeballs and a Pokédex. The pokeball was a sphere-shaped tool used to captured Pokémon; The top half was red, and the bottom half was white, but located in the center of the was a white circle that was located and trapped in-between a black line. The center of the pokeball was extremely important and can be used in two ways. If you tap the center when the pokéball is small it will enlarge the pokéball, but if you tap it when the pokéball is big, it will cause the pokéball to shrink.

Soul grabs the pokeballs and the Pokédex and puts five pokeballs and the Pokédex in his pocket. The only pokeball he needed was Rockruff's pokeball. The ten-year-old boy uses his thumb and taps the center which enlarges the pokeball. Soul Points the pokeball at his starter Pokémon. "Rockruff return." He said. A red light comes out of the center of the pokeball and it surrounds Rockruff in a red light. The red light goes back inside the pokeball alongside Rockruff. The boy taps the center button, causing the pokeball to go small and he puts the pokeball in his pocket.

"Remember Soul, be safe on your journey." His uncle reminded him.

Soul folds his arms and smirks. "I know stupid. Don't make such a big deal about it. I'm ten years old now, that means I'm practically a grown up. The one you should've to constantly remind them to be safe on their journey is Nate."

Davey growled at Soul as he walked into the room. The boy with the Amari colored hair didn't like being called that by his childhood rival Soul. "How, many times do I have to tell you that I don't like to be called that?" The boy with the z shaped lines underneath his brown colored eyes asked the boy.

Soul rolls his eyes, not caring one bit. The brown hair boy grabbed Rockruff's pokeball and taps the center of it, making it return to its original size, and he spins the Pokeball on his index finger, showing off.

He laughs at the boy arrogantly. "I'm better than you at every way Nate."

Davey was angry by the boy's comment, so he balled up his fist, as was of control his anger, as the Growlithe who helped him out earlier was resting in his hands, exhausted in pain from the damage it received earlier.

Soul looks down and notices the Growlithe, that the boy was holding. He was curious as to why the ten-year-old boy was holding the Growlithe and wanted to know why exactly he was holding him in the first place. "Where'd you get that Growlithe?"

"None of your business!"

"It is my business."

The two boys look at each other and grin intensely. The Professor had enough of it, and he quietly walked over towards them and stood in the middle between them, so he could break up the arguing. "Enough!"

The two stood still and paid their respects to the Professor who was speaking to them and telling them what to do.

"I've enough of your bickering, now apologize to each other!" He ordered the two boys.

Soul folded his arms and turned his head to the side, as he didn't want to apologize to the boy. "I don't wanna..." He replied.

Davey was just joking around and wanted to have some fun with his arch nemesis, as he enjoyed making him angry. "Well you're going to, you hear me! Now apologize."

Soul rolls his eyes, caving into his uncle's demands. "Fine!" he said stomp his foot on the ground. "I'm sorry." The boy mumbled, acting like a little kid.

"What did you just say?" Davey asked. "Say, that again! I can't hear you." Davey teased the boy, the boy with the tan brown hair wanted to have a little fun.

Soul rolls his eyes again. "I said I'm sorry."

Davey smiles. "I accept your apology." He said sticking out his tongue, which made the other Pokemon trainer very angry.

The Professor with the jet-black hair stared at the Growlithe that the boy was holding in his hands and grabbed it from him. He could tell that the Growlithe was badly injured and wanted to help it, Professor Amari hugged the Growlithe and looked at it. "Are you okay?"

The fire type with blue fur, couldn't respond since it was unconscious.

"We have to get it some help! Myska, I need you to take this Pokémon to the emergency room and help it out." He told his lab assistant with blonde hair and blue eyes. Myska was an eleven-year-old girl and she was wearing a black hoodie that was a few sizes too big, and dark blue jeans and sturdy trainers' pants.

Myska was Professor Amari's assistant and she had been working for him, for quite a long time. She liked working for him. On the girls, right shoulder was her trusty partner Pidove, who she's had on her journey for a very long time. "Yes, sir." She said. She glared at the two boys, and got up into their face, as he faces got bigger, in a comedic way. "SHOW THE PROFESSOR SOME RESPECT!" The girl shouted.

Davey and Soul turned their heads to the left and right respectively and close their eyes in a very smug way. "Make me." The two both said.

Myska's face turns red, as she held the fire type in her hands. She balled up a fist and raised up both of her legs and kicks the two child boys in the face, sending them both flying into walls in the opposite directions. The boys left a print in the wall that matched them, and they both fall onto the ground and feeling that pain from the crusading smack to the wall.

Myska laughs finding it funny, the very serious, stern and stubborn Professor looks at her finding her laughing to be highly unprofessional. He stared at her with a very serious look on her face, and she backed away, sweat dropping, feeling uncomfortable. "Okay, okay…. It's not funny." She said. "It's hysterical." She laughed in her head.

However, the Professor knew that she was monologuing in her head, and laughing in secret, so he stared at her harder than before. "How many times have I told you to stop laughing in your head. Get serious!" He ordered.

Myska and Pidove both shiver. The two were afraid of the Professor. "Okay…alright! I'll stop with the jokes. I'll go take Pidove to the emergency." She said.

"Dove!" The flying type agreed. The girl with the Pokémon attached to her shoulder, rush to take the fire type Pokemon to the emergency room that was inside of the man's lab.

Davey was worried about Growlithe. He cared about the tiny little Pokemon who attacked the Starly, protecting him. He was nervously shaking. But calmed down a bit, as he knew that Shin was in safe hands with the Professor.

"I'm going to take good care of Growlithe." The older man with the jet-black hair told the young boy, trying to help calm his nerves.

Davey sighs in relief. "Good. I was a bit worried."

"Now, Davey you were here to receive your first Pokémon, am I correct."

"Yes, sir!" He said.

Professor Amari stared at the boy, showing no emotion in his face, which creeped out the young boy, causing him to shiver. "Does your uncle ever show any emotion?" Davey asked the older man's nephew, Soul, who was standing right next to him.

Soul shook his head "no.". "Jones is right, that he is the only person in the world to never show any emotion at all." He revealed.

Professor Amari stares at the two boys, the man was impatient and wanted to hurry up and get this done and over with, as he had things to do. The stare that the man gave the young boys, creeped them out, and they stared at him back, as they shivered in fear.

"Now, do you know what Pokemon you want?"

"Yes, sir. I do know what Pokemon I want!" He said. After thinking, he finally came up with a conclusion as to what Pokemon, he wanted. After thinking about the three starter Pokemon, the boy knew that there was only one Pokemon that was right for him. Davey turns around and looks at Growlithe a wide smile on his face. "Growlithe, do you want to come on an adventure with me?"

Growlithe thought about it for a while, as he looks into Davey's eyes. He could sense that Davey really cared about him and that made Growlithe's answer a lot easier. Growlithe smiled an ran up towards the trainer. "Growl, growl." Growlithe agreed and began licking Davey as the two began giggling.

After a while, the two stop and look into each other's eyes once more. Davey wanted to have a serious heart to heart with the boy, so he could tell him about what he wanted to do. "Growlithe, our journey is going to be a long and rough one."

"Growl, growl." Growlithe understood.

Davey smiles as he holds Growlithe up high. "But I know that if the two of us work together, we can become just as strong as Alexander Williams, the current Pokemon Master! My dream is to one day battle Alexander Williams…because I wanna be just like him." Davey explained. "I met Alexander and Mizu the Oshawott one day, and Alexander told me that I can one day become a Pokemon Master just like him." Davey and Growlithe turn around and look at a picture of Alexander and Mizu. And it was on that day the two of them set out on their goal to travel throughout the world so that they can meet Alexander.

It was the springtime and the clouds in the sky were colored in a fluffy eggshell white. Down below, the cruise ship rested beside the dock. The bright sun was getting ready to set, as the wind was blowing a light breeze. In the skies were four tiny Wingull, who were minding their own business while flying up in the orange sunset skies; flapping their tiny white wings on their way to their next destination. Down below, the dock was filled with tons of people, getting ready to aboard upon the ship, which had some passengers entering it. Some of the passengers on the ship were waving their hands to their loved ones; saying goodbye to them as they voyaged onto their journey to their next destination, as the ship was swayed back and forth along the crystal blue clean ocean it was lying on top of. Schools of fourteen Magikarp leaped out of the ocean; so, the redfish could get some air to breathe. The fish then gracefully fell back into the ocean.

The warm spring April wind - was blowing gracefully outside Nuvema Town; causing the plants outside to sway to the right. A flock of three Pidgeotto flew above the small town - onto they're next destination; minding their own business. The white clouds moved along - as the wind carried them through the dark blue skies.

Two ten-year-olds teenagers who were recent college graduates were standing below a Juniper tree, next to a brown dock; the Amari-tree cast off a black shadow as the two ten years' old stood below it. They both had Pokeballs in their hands and one of them was a boy and the other was a girl; today was the day that both were going to begin there Pokémon journey.

The ten-year-old boy looked down at the Pokeball that was in his right hand and examined the red and white capsule that was ordinarily used to catch the mysterious creatures known as Pokémon. The capsule was a ball shape, and the top half was dressed in a shiny red – while the bottom was colored in an eggshell white coding. Placed at the center of the ball; was a black line, and in between both ends of the black line; was a small tiny circle, which purpose was that it needed to be pressed so the Pokeball could minimize from big to small and be used to change the ball from small to large.

The ten-year-old brown skinned individual; was a recent graduate from the Johto University in Goldenrod City. The 5'6" feel tall boy graduated at the top of the class. When he graduated, he was awarded a bachelor's degree in Pokémon Psychology and was studying to become a Pokémon Psychologist. Ever since he was little he was captivated by the psychology of Pokémon and worked very hard in school to make sure he could achieve that goal. But that goal was put on hold because of one tiny little problem at the age of ten; his ex-girlfriend had given birth to his daughter.

Ever since his daughter was born; his life had been preoccupied with taking care of her and because of that, he didn't have that much time to work on his school work - as he was excessively busy with taking care of his daughter. As time passed on, his ex-girlfriend realized that his dreams were being suppressed because he had to take care of their baby, she talked to him about how, she could take care of their baby, while he goes to school, so he could achieve his dream of becoming a Pokémon Psychologist. At first, he didn't want to do it; because he wanted to be there for his daughter; but his whole family encouraged him to live his dream, and years later; he did achieve his dream, as he graduated from the Unova University and now has a bachelor's degree.

"Fennekin; I know that we just meet today, but I believe you in you." The boy thought to himself as he stared at the capsule which contained his starter Pokémon. He had high hopes in Fennekin because there was something he really needs to do; he needed to win the Pokémon league; because his daughter had a brain tumor and unless they get the tumor out, she only has three months to live. There were merely three months left before the league was going to begin and he really needed to win. Because, not only do the people who win the league receive a trophy, and get accesses to battle the Elite Four, but they also receive 4,000,000$ dollars and that's the precise amount of money he needs to pay for the surgery. Winning the Pokémon league was the only means he could make that type of money without getting a job. He could've done a lot of things with the degree in psychology he was given, but he didn't want to because he knew that; that would take forever. "I need to win the Pokémon league. It's really important to me."

"Quit thinking and let's battle!" His baby momma, Joey King scowled at him. When she heard about Jeremiah's decision to win all eight badges and compete in the Pokémon league, so he could win and then receive the money; she wanted to do it. Not simply did she want to do it, so she could win the money, but, she also wanted to do it, so she can get out of the house and finally achieve her dream – to become the next Champion of the Unova Region.

All her life she had wanted to compete in the Unova League, but her parents kept pressuring her to finish school. But another matter that was in her way was that she had also gotten pregnant with her and Jeremiah's daughter. After a change of heart from her biological parents; when they realized that their daughter really didn't have a childhood, so they decided to take care of their daughter's daughter; so, Joey could live her life and be free.

Jeremiah raised his bushy black right eyebrow up by using the muscles in his body and looked at her. "You want to have a Pokémon battle, right now...?"

"Yes." The girl replied as she pulled her hand out, in her hand was a Pokeball and the Pokémon inside Joey's Pokeball was a Vikavolt.

"But we just go these Pokémon..."

"So?" She responded as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would any stable person in their right mind; battle, when they just receive their starter Pokémon and/or when they just catch them?" The curious boy wondered; as he stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "It's just stupid..."

"How is it stupid? If anything, it's a smart idea."

"Good; because - It's just stupid. These Pokémon aren't mentally or physically ready yet to compete in a Pokémon battle; they're simply weak and don't really have enough attacks that are capable of doing any damage." The boy ranted.

Joey just rolled her eyes, one of the reasons she broke up with Jeremiah was because he had this constant need to be politically correct. Most of the times when they were in a relationship she wished that she would've just told him to just shut up; because she thought Jeremiah was a very annoying person and she found his rants to be boring.

He raised his left arm out and pulled out his index finger, closing his other fingers; "and why would anyone battle with a Pokémon they've just caught when they haven't had enough time to learn about that Pokémon's battle style? " He put his index finger down and put his arms on the side of him.

"Well tons of people who battle immediately after they get their starter; I've heard there have been people who had just received their Pokémon and they battle in a house, or they have to battle a Pokémon because that Pokémon is chasing someone, or they battle inside a lab, or at a lake, or near a gate at the exit at the city. But I've only heard of one time of where they didn't do it, but they had to end up doing a very long mission." She gossiped to him.

"Well, all those people are stupid except for the one who ended up going on a long mission; I bet that they got to battle a lot of wild Pokémon before they finished their mission and establish a battling style with their partner." The boy continued and on.

Joey rolled her blast of bronze colored eyes. She was simply tired of hearing this boy speak and was ready to battle. "Okay, okay. I get it. Now can we battle?" She hastily asked, interrupting the boy was during talking.

The brown-skinned boy raised his shoulders off, just shrugging off everything that just happened. Even though he thought it was stupid; he decided to just battle anyway, so he could come up with a new battle strategy with his brand-new Pokémon, Fennekin. "Okay, let's battle." He answered.

"Vikavolt, I need you to win this for me." She said in her very high-pitched voice. The girl swung her arm to the east of her and the capsule detached itself from her white colored palms. The capsule flung itself up into the air and stood there as if it was frozen in time. The pokeball opened itself up and a bluish-white light was released from the ball and landed in front of Joey, as it touched the lime green nicely cut grass - The blueish-white light dissolved and Vikavolt revealed itself. The pokeball flew back-down, she looked up and the girl caught it in her hands. She pressed the center button of the ball and it returns to the small size and she put the small ball inside of her right pocket of the blue jean pants she was wearing.

The female bug Pokémon placed its two small paws on the ground and glares at Jeremiah. Vikavolt had a determined look on her face. The Pokémon opened its mouth and growled; sending off a warning sign that it was dangerous and determined to win.

Joey looked down at her Vikavolt. She knew that Vikavolt had the same feelings as her. They both had a goal in this battle, and that was to win. Joey raised up her right arm and balled up her fist. "Hurry Dumpster, I'm pumped up and I'm ready to win this battle." The Japanese girl protested.

The boy looked up at the girl and bit the side of his bottom pink lip. He had no worries at about this battle because he knew that he was going to win this because he had the type advantage. He had no worries for the rest of this battle and knew that by a couple of attacks he would win this. "Fennekin, I need you." He called out as he moved he moved his right-hand north. The pokeball removed itself from the boy's palms and opened – a blue light appeared, and the blue light disappeared and Fennekin appeared.

"Fennekin!" Fennekin growled as it stood there with anticipation. The flames on its tail enlarged. The tiny fire type Pokémon was pumped for this battle.

The two adults both glared at each other with anticipation. They ball up their fist as they continue to stare at each other.

Jeremiah turns his head and looks at Fennekin and smiles. "Fennekin, this is the first step towards me winning the Pokémon league; so, I can win some money for my daughter!" He cheered as he raised his right arm into the air.

"Fennekin! Fennekin!" Fennekin cheered.

"Vikavolt, use Thundershock," Joey called out.

"Reep." Vikavolt cheered, as he spreads both of its feet out and smiles. Vikavolt's body becomes surrounded in a yellow electricity, the bug Pokémon begins storing up electric energy.

"Fennekin, deflect the attack."

Fennekin stands still, not moving at all. A charge of Vikavolt's shock flies over towards Fennekin, and the genderless Pokémon body becomes surround in yellow electricity, however – the attack did no damage to Fennekin. Fennekin absorbs the electricity so it can get energy for itself. The yellow electricity disappears from both Fennekin and Vikavolt.

"Now Fennekin, use Bite." The boy ordered.

Fennekin's teeth glow white, as the dog Pokémon runs and leaps into the air, as it flies towards Vikavolt fast.

"Vikavolt, use Attract."

Vikavolt leaps into the air and winks its right eyes, and hearts coming out of its eye. The hearts fly over towards the dog Pokémon and the dog Pokémon becomes surrounded by the hearts.

Fennekin looks at the hearts and lunches them and lands back on the ground.

"Oh no!" The girl cried, knowing that she was in danger.

"Fennekin; finish it off." The dark-skinned trainer called out.

Fennekin punches Vikavolt in the face, causing Vikavolt to fly over towards a tree nearby and the bug Pokémon is slammed into the tree. It hurt the bug Pokémon bad and it falls onto the ground, with its eyes becoming swirly marks.

"Volt." Vikavolt cried out in pain.

Jeremiah smiles. "We did it! We did it!"

"Fennekin, Fennekin!"

"We won our first Pokémon battle!" The boy said in excitement.

The girls grab Vikavolt's' pokeball and aim it towards Vikavolt. "Vikavolt, you did a good job – now return," Joey said in disappointment. A red light emerges from the center of the ball and goes over towards Vikavolt and grabs Vikavolt, sending it back inside of its pokeball. The girl presses the center of the ball, causing it to return to its small size and she puts it in her back pocket.

Davey runs past the two of them, with Growlithe following behind him. "Hey, Joey and Jeremiah." Davey turns around and looks at his brother while waving his hand. Joey and Jeremiah turn around and look at the boy, with wide smiles on their faces. The two of them were happy to see their, fellow family member, as It gave them a lot of joy to see Davey be so happy.

"Win the Pokemon League for all of us, big bro!" Jeremiah said.

"Do your best!" Joey said.

Davey nodded his head as he watched his family cheer him on, he looked at Growlithe and the two of them where now finally on the start of their Pokemon Journey, which they couldn't be more thrilled to be on.

 **A Pokemon Academy Production**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

.

 _ **Hello12 Presents:**_

 _ **POKEMON ACADEMY: THE MOVIE**_

 _ **.O.O.O.O.O.O.. .O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O**_

 _ **I wanna be the top student**_

 _ **Like no one ever was**_

 _ **To graduate is my real test**_

 _ **To study subjects is my cause**_

 _Davey and Growlithe were running down the lime green grass on Route One. Davey and Growlithe both had smiles on their faces as they ready for what was ahead of them on their long journey through the Unova Region. Davey and Growlithe later arrived in a forest where wild Pokemon such as Sewaddle, Pidove, Purrloin, Lillipup, and Venipede resided and populated the forest as Davey and Growlithe continued to walk down the dirt path road._

 _Davey finally arrived at his first gym and was in the middle of a battle against the first gym leader who was Ross Huot. Ross and Davey glared at each other as Ross' Togepi gets tackled by Davey's Growlithe. Togepi becomes unable to battle, which made Davey happy and caused him to dance. After they were done, Ross walks up to Davey and hands him his badge which was the Generic Badge. Davey smiles and looks at badge, as he picks Growlithe up and starts dancing with the mon. Davey and Growlithe are playing in the snow, after winning their first gym badge, Davey felt pretty relaxed. Davey picks up some snow, and he forms a very big snowball. Davey giggles and throws the snowball and Growlithe._

 _Davey laughs at Growlithe, but that only makes Growlithe angry, causing the fire type Pokemon to stomp on the ground and become surrounded in flames and smoke. Growlithe charges towards Davey and sends him flying towards a tree, hitting it pretty hard which causes Davey to fall on the ground and makes Growlithe laugh._

 _Davey was inside Drama's spooky gym which was in a haunted house that had been abounded for centuries. Litwick releases flames that spiral around Growlithe, but since Growlithe was pretty smart the Pokemon ends up dodging the attack and shoots out flames that hit Litwick. The flames caused a ton of damage and Litwick was unable to battle. Davey and Growlithe twerk, as Drama walks up to Davey and hands him the Haunted Badge. Davey and Growlithe were happy to have gotten there second badge._

 _ **Ooh-ooh-ooh!**_

 _ **I will travel across the land**_

 _ **Searching far and wide**_

 _ **Each Academy to understand**_

 _ **The genesis that's inside**_

 _ **(That's inside)**_

 _Later that night Davey and Growlithe are sitting on the bare edge of a cliff and they look at the shooting stars above. They see the mythical Pokemon Jirachi fly by which causes the boy to smile. He tries to find his Pokedex before Jirachi flies off, but the boy was little too late, cause as soon as he turned around Jirachi was gone. Davey ended up sighing._

 _A couple of days later in the nice sunny forest, Davey, and Growlithe were walking down the road on the way to their next gym. They see a Caterpie trying to rake up leaves. Davey's eyes turned into hearts as he thought the bug type Pokemon was adorable, which made the boy want to catch it. Davey and Growlithe give each other a quick nod, as that was his way of signaling the Pokemon to go and battle._

 _Growlithe gets into battle position and lifts it's head up. Growlithe opens its mouth and releases a stream of flames towards Caterpie. The quick bug type hurried and jumped. Caterpie glares at Growlithe and shoots out strings which wrap Growlithe into a cocoon. Growlithe, however, got angry and surrounds itself in flames which breaks the cocoon. Growlithe charges towards Caterpie and sends the Pokemon flying in the air._

 _Davey thought that this would be the best time to try and catch the Pokemon. So, he grabbed a Great Ball and returned it to its original size. Davey throws the Great ball which spins in the air and the Great Ball hits Caterpie and opens up. The ball releases a red light and absorbs Caterpie, sending Caterpie into the ball and closes. The ball lands on the ground, and shakes a couple of times and finally stops, which means that the capture was successful. Davey picks up the ball and the two cheer, glad to have a new friend._

 _ **Academy!**_

 _ **It's you and me**_

 _ **I know it's my destiny**_

 _ **(Academy!)**_

 _ **Oh, you're my best friend**_

 _ **In a world we must defend**_

 _ **Academy!**_

 _ **A heart so true**_

 _ **Our courage will pull us through**_

 _ **You teach me, and I'll teach you**_

 _ **Ac-ade-my**_

 _ **(Gotta graduate from school)**_

 _ **Gotta graduate from school**_

 _ **Gotta graduate from school all**_

 _Behind the Pokemon Center, everyone gathered as Davey was in the middle of a battle against Chroma Ore. The battle between them was just getting started as Dusky was dodging Growlithe's balls of flames. Dusky ends up jumping, but it was a little too late as Growlithe creates multiple copies of itself and shoots a large line of flames towards Dusky. Dusky gets burned to the crisp and collapses on the ground. Chroma runs towards his Pokemon to see if it was okay, as Davey and Growlithe give each other a high five. After getting their things together, Davey and Chroma shake hands, as a sign of respect._

 _Davey heads out to his next gym and battles his next gym leader, which was Kaela. Growlithe bites Kaela's Charmeleon. Charmeleon shrugs it off and enlarges its claws. Charmeleon charges towards Growlithe but Growlithe tackles Charmeleon, which makes the fire type unable to battle. With the battle over and Kaela being defeated, she hands him the Heat Badge which makes Davey and Growlithe exited as they head out to their next gym._

 _Davey and Growlithe were sitting on a rock and going finishing. Davey feels something on his rod and he reels it up only to see a pink Female Frillish. Frillish looks at Growlithe and thinks that he was a very masculine figure, only to fall in love with the fire type. She blushes, and her eyes turn into hearts. Frillish floats over towards Growlithe and starts kissing him, only for Growlithe to try it's best to protest the kisses. Frillish was so in love with Davey's Growlithe that Frillish floats over towards Davey grabs a Pokeball and hits herself with the pokeball only for her to become caught. She wanted to be caught only so she can be with Growlithe which caused Davey to laugh but also made him happy because he had another team member. Growlithe sighed._

 _Davey, Growlithe, Frillish, and Caterpie were looking up at the stars at night while sitting on a tree branch. They see a group of Pidove flying by, which caused Caterpie to close its eyes and make a wish. Caterpie wanted to fly like the flying type Pokemon so the bug type's body becomes surrounded by a blue energy, which surprised everyone as Caterpie morphs into Metapod and had finished the evolution process. Davey and everyone was happy to have a new friend._

 _ **Every challenge along the way**_

 _ **With courage, I will face**_

 _ **I will battle every day**_

 _ **To claim my rightful place**_

 _ **Come with me, the time is right**_

 _ **There's no better team, yeah!**_

 _ **Arm in arm we'll win the fight**_

 _ **It's always been our dream**_

 _ **(It's always been our dream)**_

 _Davey, Growlithe, Frillish and Metapod walk through a dangerous mountain as the snow was falling heavily. Later they end up resting in a hotter area and the group starts eating sandwiches. The group was having a good time, being all happy with each other. An Emolga peaks at them from behind the bushes but the electric type starts coughing because of cancer it had. Emolga shakes its head and glides over towards the group, only to take their sandwiches and eat them._

 _Davey wanted to catch the Emolga, but he notices that the Pokemon looked sick as it started coughing up blood. Davey felt sorry for the Pokemon and reached into his bag and pulled out some medicine. Davey tries to give Emolga some medicine, but the Pokemon refuses at first. Davey reassures her, that everything is going to be alright and she ends up letting him give her medicine. At first, it tastes bitter to Emolga, but after some time, the medicine starts working and Emolga was feeling happier, but that was only going to last for a while._

 _Davey smiles and looks at Emolga. Emolga turns her head to side as she didn't do happiness. But she warmed up to the boy who helped her. Davey decided that it would be a good idea to try and catch Emolga, so he grabbed an Ultra Ball. Davey asks Emolga if she wants to come with her, and she agreed. Davey hits Emolga with the ball, Emolga goes in and the electric type Pokemon was caught. Davey had a new friend, and everyone was happy._

 _Emolga and Frillish where in the middle of a gym battle against Collen Winters and his two Vulpix's for Davey's fourth gym badge. Emolga shoots out Electricity and Frillish throws a ball of water which hits the two male Vulpix's knocking them out and making Davey the winner. Collen sighed as Davey high fives both Frillish and Emolga. Collen walks up to Davey and hands him the_ _ **Duo Badge**_ _which was now Davey's Fourth Gym Badge. The three cheer._

 _ **Academy!**_

 _ **It's you and me**_

 _ **I know it's my destiny**_

 _ **(Academy!)**_

 _ **Oh, you're my best friend**_

 _ **In a world, we must defend**_

 _ **Academy!**_

 _ **A heart so true**_

 _ **Our courage will pull us through**_

 _ **You teach me and I'll teach you**_

 _ **Ac-ade-my**_

 _ **(Gotta graduate from school)**_

 _ **Gotta graduate from school**_

 _ **Academy!**_

 _Davey ended his fifth gym battle against Yukio and his Musharna. Musharna was laying on the ground with eyes being turned into swirls. Davey was happy, as Yukio congratulates his partner Pokemon and returns it back into it's Pokeball. Yukio gets up and hands Davey Dream Badge. Davey cheers._

 _Davey, Growlithe, Metapod, Frillish and Emolga all go for a run in the park. They reach the end of a cliff and the five of them end up jumping into a pile of leaves. When they fall they laugh as they are having a good time. The five of them look and they see the legendary bird trio Zapdos, Moltres, and Articuno fly them which caused them to smile. Davey gets pumped up and was ready to have another gym battle._

 _Davey's next gym battle against Zadock Axton. Emolga shocks Honchkrow with lighting, and Honchkrow loses the battle. Zadock hands Davey the_ _ **Flight Badge**_ _, which made it Davey's sixth badge. After that Davey went to go and challenge Megan at her gym and after beating her in a gym battle, he receives the_ _ **Growth Badge**_ _from her, earning his seventh badge._

 _Davey and Growlithe are sitting in the middle of a meadow with pink flowers swaying with the wind everywhere. The petals start to come off of the flowers and fly along with the wind as Davey and Growlithe were having a good time, laughing with each other. Davey hugs his Pokemon and the two put their backs against the ground._

Davey only had one gym battle left and that was in a far away city in the Unova Region. So the boy traveled for a long time and finally arrived at his last gym badge. Davey was in the middle of his last Gym Battle against David. The battle was heating up as David and Davey last's Pokemon where neck to neck against each other.

"Growlithe finish Vespiquen off by using Flame Charge!" The young boy ordered with such determination in his voice. Davey was putting it all on the line as he hoped that this would be the final gym battle that he was have to partake in so he can go to the Pokemon League.

"Growlithe!" Growlithe bit the bottom of his lip and started to charge on the ground. Growlithe becomes surrounded in flames and charges towards the bug type Pokemon, running as fast as the flash. Growlithe wanted to make sure that the Pokemon would faint.

David Ishihara wasn't going to let Davey just slide away easily. He snapped his fingers and threw his fist out. "Vespiquen use Attack Order." He commanded.

"Ves." The bug type Pokémon's wings buzzed and Vespiquen's eyes glow red. A huge group of Combee devotees appears out of nowhere and they fire multicolored beams at Growlithe. However, Growlithe was faster then David's Vespiquen and the fire type Pokemon tackles the bug type Pokemon, burning it in the process.

The attack was so super effective that Vespiquen became unable to battle and Pokemon lands on the ground with its eyes turning into swirls. "Ves, lives."

"Vespiquen is unable to battle, victory goes to Davey and Growlithe!" The referee Grace Johnson a blonde hair girl said holding red and blue flags in her hand that represented the gym leader and the challenger. The red being Davey and the blue being David.

"You did a good job return…" David sighed. Davey returned Vespiquen back into her Net Ball. David sees how happy that Davey was about winning his eight-gym badge, and that caused David to have the biggest smile on his face.

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT! WE DID! WE WON ALL EIGHT BADGES AND CAN ENTER THE LEAUGE NOW!" He shouted while swinging Growlithe around. Emolga, Metapod, and Frillish where there two and they were doing their own little dances. Davey's four Pokemon tackle him and when Davey lands on the ground they all laugh.

"I see someone is having fun," David said.

Davey swallowed his spit. He quickly got up and got his Pokemon off of him. "Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to act like a child." Davey apologized.

David laughs. "Don't worry about it." David whistles, and in a flash his little sister Rita comes out of nowhere holding a green box with a badge on it. David's sister Rita was his assistant there at the gym, who helped him out with things from time to time, like giving out gym badges.

"I'm here sir!" Rita said.

David grabs the badge. "I present to you, the Conquest Badge." David presents the badge to Davey and he grabs it.

"Alright!" Davey cheered.

"I understand that this is you're eight gym badge," David said.

"Yes, it is sir." Davey blushes a bit.

David smiles. "I guess this means that you get to enter the Pokemon League now…that is…if there is one this year…" David said. As soon as he said that, the older man had a sad look on his face. The news had just spread recently that there wouldn't be a Pokemon league this year, thanks to a recent event.

Davey was shocked to learn this piece of information and refused to believe it. "What do you mean that there won't be a Pokemon League this year?"

David sighed, as he didn't want to crush the boy's hopes and dreams. "You see, the current Pokemon Master Alexander Williams has gone missing. You can't have a Pokemon League without the current Pokemon master being there." David shrugged in a nonchalant way.

* * *

 _ **POKEMON ACADEMY THE MOVIE – COMING SOON.**_

Authors Note: This was just the first half of the movie and not the full thing. It will be coming soon I promise. One of the reasons for the lack of updates and "filler" content of the other stories is because of this movie. It's been in production for a while and will be coming out soon. Let me know what you all think of it. Where did Alexander go? Where do you think he went?


	6. 102A - Chapter Three

**A Pokemon Academy Production**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

.

" _ **The Firemaster"**_

 _ **Written by: Hello12**_

 _ **Story by: Hello12**_

Spyro and Aden were in the middle of a heated battle that hot, dry afternoon in the middle of the desert, somewhere in the Sinnoh Region. The ten-year-old boys had been battling for an hour now, as Spyro's Chimchar was battling up against Taaffeite, the extremely stubborn Aerodactyl. The battle was neck and neck, as Ross and Miyako were sitting on a rock with Developer System and Natalie playing chasing each other in circles.

Miyako giggles as she found the forced anticipation between the two boys to be hilarious. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a spoon because she thought this would be a good moment to mock a newscaster. "Welcome back sports lovers to the man-hour battle hour. Here we have Deshawn Marcus battling against the Fossil loving, Aden Aspen!" Miyako said.

"What are you doing?" The serious Ross asked.

"It's called having fun…you should try it sometime." Miyako shrugged.

"Meh, fun is overrated," Ross said. He reaches into his backpack and grabs his egg. "Besides, I have my precious egg here!" He looks at the egg and smiles at it. "I wonder what this egg is going to hatch into?" He speculated. Ross took good of the egg that he had in his possession, even though he was a new trainer and had the egg for about a week.

Spyro and Aden glared at each other with sweat dripping from off of their foreheads. The blazing sun seemed like it was getting hotter and hotter, with no breeze blowing. Spyro whips his sweat off, as he wanted to hurry up and finish the battle. "Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!"

Chimchar flexes his tiny arms, showing off because he thought that he was all that and a bag of chips. "Chim, chim!" Chimchar boasted as the flame on its behind got bigger. "Chim, chim, chim." Chimchar was ready to attack and curls up into a ball as its body becomes surrounded in flames. Chimchar rolls on the ground towards Taaffeite.

Aden analyzes Chimchar's movements. "That thing moves faster than a Ninetails in a race." He studied. He put his right hand on his chin, as he began thinking of ways to come up with a counter attack. "What can I do…"

Taaffeite was getting very impatient with the fossil loving boy and an anime style vein pop appears on Taaffeite forehead. "Aerodactyl, dactyal!" Taaffeite turns around and screams at the boy. The flying type Pokemon was in a battling mood and didn't want anyone to get in its way.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to think!" Aden stomped his foot on the ground. Aden and Taaffeite had a very rocky relationship. That could be contributed to the fact that he caught Taaffeite about five hours ago. Aden turns around and closes his eyes. "I may've caught you recently, but your attitude is appalling. I've never met someone so stubborn." AS soon as Aden said that his nose started to grow bigger.

As they were distracted by their little quibble, Chimchar was still rolling towards the fire type Pokemon in a flash. Aden could feel the sensation of heat coming towards him, that made both him and Taaffeite worry, and made them realize that they needed to act fast.

"Quick, Taaffeite use Fire Fang!" He rushed.

Taaffeite screams and spreads it's wings out. The rock type Pokemon opens it's fangs up and the flames become surrounded in fire. "Aerodactyl!" Aerodactyl flies fast, with its movements not being visible to the blind eye, which caused Chimchar to worry and break from its flame ball.

"Chim, chim?" The confused Pokemon asked, trying to see where Taaffeite went. But as Chimchar turns around Taaffeite appears from out nowhere and clinches its fangs into Chimchar's body, inflicting damage to the fire type Pokemon.

"CHIM!" Chimchar screams in pain, which makes Spyro worry.

"Chimchar, are you okay?"

Taaffeite grabs Chimchar with its claws and throws the Pokemon to the ground. Chimchar hits the ground and the fire type Pokémon's eyes turn into Xs signaling that the Pokemon was now unable to battle. "Chimmy, chim, char…"

Aden just shrugged his shoulders in his stoic way. "You did alright." He commented, returning the rock type back into it's Pokeball. In Aden's own special way, that was him giving Taaffeite a compliment.

Spyro sighed. He was disappointed that he lost the battle. "I can't believe I lost." Spyro stomps his foot on the ground and glares at Chimchar. "This is all your fault, you stupid Pokemon! What kind of fire type loses to another fire type!"

Miyako and Ross were appalled at Spyro's behavior. "What the heck?" Miyako asked. Miyako grabs Chimchar and starts petting the Pokemon, trying to make sure that it was okay. "Are you okay, Chimchar? I'm sorry that you have such a tool for a trainer."

"Chimchar, Chimchar." Chimchar started crying, feeling heartbroken.

Spyro folds his arms and turns his head to the side, not caring one bit. "I don't care." Spyro proceeds to put his hands on his shoulders and glared at the fire type Pokemon. "I Deshawn Marcus, want perfection. I've rarely failed in my life, and I'm not about to start now." Spyro grabs Chimchar by the arm, snatching Chimchar away from Miyako.

Spyro turns around and glares at the fire type Pokemon, who ends up becoming scared of his trainer. Spyro picks Chimchar up and looks into its eyes. "Listen up Chimchar and listen closely. I was the top student at the Pokemon Academy, valedictorian, accepted into 120 different university's and even got a Nobel peace prize from the Professor Samael Oak. I won't tolerate failure Chimchar, so you are going to learn Fire Fang, to become stronger." He threated. "Or else I'm going to give you back to that horrible trainer…Paul who tormented you."

Chimchar started shaking and remember being Paul's Pokemon. Chimchar didn't want to go back to Paul, because he liked Spyro more due to Spyro being nicer. "Chim, chi, chim." Chimchar apologizes to Spyro and starts bowing down to him.

Ash, Misty, and Brock peaked from behind a cactus looking at the group. Ash was a raven-haired boy with his hair spiked up and he had squiggly marks underneath his eyes. He was a dark-skinned Latino boy with rectangular shaped glasses. Misty was a native American girl with coal black hair that was tied up into pigtails with orange streaks in her hair. She was holding a Togepi in her head as Brock was a tall and muscular light-skinned Asian boy who looked like a bodybuilder.

Ash was looking through his binoculars spying on Ross and his friends. He clinched the binoculars as the more he looked at Ross, the angrier he got. "Ugh! That Ross Huot completely infuriates me! I hate him so much!" Ash breaks his binoculars and they crumble up into tiny little pieces. "I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM I HATE HIM!" He stops his foot on the ground.

Misty laughs and adjusts her circular glasses. "According to my calculations, hating on someone so much can cause a lot of wrinkles." Misty thought Ash's behavior was funny.

"BROCK HATES WRINKLES!" Brock flexes his muscles.

Ash glares at Ross. "Who cares…I'm going to do whatever it takes to ruin that Gary Stu's plan." Ash starts laughing like an evil villain, and he rubs his hands together as he was thinking up of the most perfect plan ever. "He's going to pay for what he did to me at Professor Oak's Summer Camp, asking Serena out on a date when he knows I liked her!"

"Pikachu, Pikachu." Pikachu who had spiky hair, rolled his eyes at his trainers' ridiculousness to be funny and just rolled his eyes.

"Good." Spyro smiled. Spyro turns around and looks as Chimchar was still bowing down to his trainer. The stuck-up Spyro puts his hands on his hips as he looks at his rival Aden. He wanted to find out more information about this Firemaster character. "Tell me more about this 'Firemaster' I need to meet this person so Chimchar can learn Fire Fang."

Aden shrugged. "Just go up the hill and you will find him." Aden turns around as he was starting to get bored and wanted to leave already. Aden didn't pay any attention to his 'friends' and the light olive in tone skinned boy was ready to go.

Spyro felt strange that his arch enemy was leaving so soon and thought that it didn't seem right. "Wait…where are you going?" Spyro asked out of curiosity, wanting to check up on a rival. He had hoped that Aden would show them the way to where the Firemaster was located.

Aden rolled his eyes. He figured that since he had nothing better else to do, he might as well show his rival his badges. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his badge case which has two badges one from Oreburgh and the other from Eterna. "I'm going to collect some badges…I don't know…I just wanna leave." He shrugged off. He mostly just wanted to leave, because he found Spyro to be utterly annoying.

Aden starts to walk away, not caring about Spyro or anyone else who was there. Spyro and his friends found that to be weird, but from a long time that they knew Aden. They were pretty used to him reacting like that and just shrugged it off.

But that made Spyro upset, as he was sad, that his rival was gone. Even though Spyro had a deep hatred for the boy. He secretly enjoyed the time he spent with Aden, mostly thinking of him as a frenemy. "Uh…bye, I guess…" Spyro sweatdropped, as the group watched them go away. Spyro felt a little sad and even look weird.

Miyako too through that his exit was a little abrupt and even raised his right eyebrow up. "Don't you think that was kind of weird…?" She asked, wanting to find out more information about his short exist.

Spyro quickly forgot about Aden and put his focus all on The Firemaster. If he wanted to finally beat Aden, he knew that he could try and learn Fire Fang, so that Chimchar would have another powerful fire type attack in its arsenal. "I don't know…and I don't care!" He shouted with so much glee in his voice. He turns to his friends and looks at them. "Let's go see the Firemaster, I mean what's the worst that can happen?"

The group decided to leave where they were at, and go into a small desert town, which wasn't too far from where they were. The Wild Adventure Gang comes across an old cabin where the Firemaster was said to have lived. Spyro was super happy to have finally arrived at the old cabin that looked really abounded. But his attitude changes when he sees a Caucasian old man with a red shirt and a cane standing in front of the cabin. "Oh no the absolute worse has happened!" Spyro got down on his knees and he screamed since he had a fear of old man. "The Firemaster is an old man!" He whined. "I hate old man!"

The old man felt offended by Spyro's comment and hits him upside the head with the cane, as he felt that the right thing to do was to tell him the truth. "I'm not the Firemaster, he is!" The old man explained as he points his cane over towards a young boy around the Wild Adventure Gang's age who had red hair and was wearing an orange vest with charcoal colored eyes.

"Oh no the absolute worst has happened, the Firemaster is a little kid!" Spyro screamed once more, as he also had a fear of little kids, despite the fact that he was on a journey with a five-year-old kid, which offended Ross.

Ross turns to Spyro and grins at him. Ross was lucky that Developer System loved taking care of Natalie, which gave Ross more free time to do things on his own, even though he loved Natalie. "Hey, you're traveling with me and my sister! How can you hate kids?" Ross asked.

Spyro sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head. "It's not that I hate Natalie…no, no. I'm scared of kids, but I'm frightened by your sister man…she's said some things." Spyro explained. A huge underline appeared under his eyes as he bit his fingernails and shook like a leaf.

The orange vest guy stomps his foot on the ground. He cries as he was throwing a temper tantrum over Spyro's tiny little comment. "Hey, don't insult me!" He whined. He stopped crying and got his act together by standing up tall. "It's not about the size, it's about what you do with it!" He folded his arms, hoping that Spyro and his friends wouldn't insult him again.

After hearing that very suggestive joke, Miyako tries to hold her laughter in. "Haha..." She just couldn't do it and laughs more than a hyena. "You see what he did? The kind of joke he made?" She asked by giving Ross a nudged on his shoulders.

Ross who stood there with his arms folded rolled his eyes. "Children," Ross commented. He still felt like he was the most mature person there, despite being the same age around them. But it was mostly due to them acting like little kids.

After giving it some thought, Spyro decided that he really wanted his Chimchar to learn Fire Fang so much, that he would be willing to do anything to make sure that Chimchar would learn it. He got down on his knees, grabbed Egan by his hands and begin making a puppy dog face. "Fine! I don't care if you're young, old, cute, or ugly. I just wanna know if you can teach my Chimchar, Fire Fang!" He pleated.

"Chim! Chim!" Chimchar begged too, following his trainer.

Egan thought about it, before coming up with something useful for him. "Fine, I'll teach you, Fire Fang. But you have to do something for me first…." Egan explained. The red-haired boy examined Spyro as he got back up.

"Anything, I'm begging you! I'll do anything!" Spyro shakes Egan by his hands, hoping that this would help in getting him what he wanted. Spyro was getting pretty desperate here, and this was unusual even for him.

"Chim, chim!" Chimchar followed suit.

Egan thought about what he wanted to ask. But he needed to play it off cool because he didn't know Spyro and his friends too well. So, he thought that slowing easing in too what he wanted would be the best course of action. "I got it! I want you to go and get me a Royal Ritch Chocolate Bar. There very rare to come by." Egan wanted. He thought of something up on the fly and was just testing to waters with him.

Spyro nodded his head. "Got it!" Spyro rushed off in a flash. He hurried up, searched a dozen stores, until he finally found the candy bar, bought it and decided to bring it back to The Firemaster. "Here sir!" Spyro hands him the candy bar and Egan picks it up.

Egan looks at the candy bar that was in his hands as he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "What…you actually got it for me?" He asked. Egan was so shocked that someone was willing to do this thing for in a hurry, that he felt happy that he could use Spyro some more.

Spyro smiled. "Of course, When it comes to something I want, Deshawn "Spyro Bandicoot Sonic Mario Ratchet & Clank Banjo-Kazooie." Marcus won't give up!" Spyro felt like a superhero standing on a building as he held his head up high and his smile got bigger. The only thing the boy felt like he needed was a cape to blow with the wind, which he very much would've enjoyed.

Egan puts his hands together as he was thinking of the sinister plan that he could do using Spyro's glibness. "I guess having a reputation can come in handy." He grinned hard but no one in the Wild Adventure Gang noticed this one bit. Egan decides to turn around and not make himself look so 'obvious'.

"I'm ready for some training." The naïve boy said.

"Char, char, char." Chimchar too was ready to train. Chimchar flexes his muscles and begins doing jumping jacks and then backflips. For such a small tiny Pokemon, Chimchar was incredibly flexible.

Egan knew what he wanted Spyro to do next. There was a lot of things that he needed Spyro to do and going to the story was many of the many things he needed to be done. So, he decided to have him go shopping for him. "Can you go grocery shopping? I have a list, just follow it." He asked.

"Aye, aye, captain." Spyro nodded his head and he rushed off in a hurry. It didn't take him to long and Spyro comes back holding tons of bags that were filled with many food-related items. Since he knew that it would take a while, he decided to go into his cabin.

It had been about ten minutes and Spyro was still out grocery shopping. Egan was sitting back in his chair reading a newspaper as Ross too was reading a newspaper and Miyako was playing on her smartphone. Spyro walks into the room and sweating like a wet monkey. "I'm back with your groceries. Is there something else that you need me to do?" Spyro worked really fasted, even when it came to his school work.

Egan was shocked by this but was starting to get used to it. He knew that he could use Spyro's speed to his advantage. He grabs the grocery's as he needed to tell Spyro that there was something else that he wanted. "Clip my toenails for me. They haven't had a good trimming in a while." Egan hoped that this would work, as he knew that the question was sort of out of line, even for what he was going.

Spyro was willing to do anything to get Egan to teach him fire fang, that it pretty much made it seem like Spyro was selling his soul to the devil. Spyro nodded his head, as he accepted the boy's request. "Will do sir."

Spyro quickly takes Egan's shoes off and starts clipping his toenails at a breakneck pace. Egan was happy that his toes where being clipped, but Spyro wasn't happy with Egan's smelly toes that you could tell haven't been washed in a white. Spyro tried to stomach through the smell and touching those toes, by putting on gloves and nose clipper. After several minutes he was finished with this errand. "I'm all finished is there anything you need me to do next?" He asked.

Egan once again had to think of something up on the spot as he was almost running out of things for Spyro to do. But he did think of something on the spot, that he knew that he was going to enjoy. "Yes, why don't you feed me ice cream while I watch Where the Wind Turns." He said.

"Yes, sir!" Spyro nodded his head and left. While Spyro was out leaving, Egan decided to make a list of things he wanted that he knew that Spyro would get, due to how gullible he was, which was why he was taken advantage of him. So, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a list of things for Spyro to do for him.

Miyako was starting to put two and two together. Miyako realized that everything about Egan wasn't what it seemed and knew that she had to stop it. She balled up her fist and slams it into the palm of her hand. "Spyro is completely getting taken advantage off, by this Firemaster creep, we have to do something about it." She realized. She quickly got up because she knew that this was a serious moment.

Meanwhile, Ross was too busy reading his newspaper and laughing at various comics that he found funny. When he was a little kid, both him and Natalie use to read comics all the time, so this was a tradition that the two of them shared. "I don't think I can. That darn cat, can't stop eating lasagna and hating Mondays." He chuckled.

An angry Miyako grabs the newspapers and throws it on the ground. She started growling at him because she found that this moment was a very serious one. "This isn't the time to read comics from a Newspaper. We have to save Spyro from that creep." She explained.

But since they were still in Egan's cabin, he heard everything. Egan got up out of the rocking chair, grabbed his duck tape and slowly started creeping over towards the duo. "Oh, you're not going to do anything…" He begins to stretch a single piece of the tape out that was at the end of it, as he wanted to keep their mouths shut.

"Oh yeah, what are you going to do about it…?" Ross aggressively asked.

"Hee-hee…" Egan shouted. Egan puts tape around there mouth and ties them up. He throws the two of them and the closed, in to make sure that the two of them would keep quiet so they wouldn't spill the beans on what he was actually doing with Spyro.

It took a couple of hours, but Spyro was finally able to do everything that he set out to accomplish. That made Spyro happy as he always thought of himself as a people, please. "I'm back from doing everything on you're to do list. It was really hard trying to find a good picture of The Mighty Accelguard, but I eventually did." He said.

Though Spyro did notice that Egan kept wanting him to do all these weird things for him and began to realize something. "Wait this is like the fortieth time that you've asked me to do something for you…are you trying to get me to do your chores?" Spyro asked. Even though Spyro was book smart, when it came to street smarts he wasn't well good with it.

Egan sighed, as he thought that telling the truth would be the best thing to do. "Yeah, you caught me. It was something that I was trying to do. But you see, all everyone does is come here and use me to teach them, Fire Fang. No wants to get to know me as a friend…" Egan sighed.

Spyro realized that what Egan was saying sound familiar. He turned around and grabbed Chimchar's Pokeball. He realized that he was being rude to Chimchar by calling it a weakling. "Chimchar, come on out," Spyro called, letting Chimchar out it's Pokeball.

"Chim, chim." Chimchar was happy to be outside of it's Pokeball and it did a little dance to compliment that fact.

Spyro got down on his knees and looked closely at Chimchar. He regretted everything that he had done and wanted to apologize directly to his fire type Pokemon. "Chimchar, I'm sorry for treating you the way I did." He started to apologize.

"I was so busy trying to learn a new move to beat Aden, that I never considered your feelings in the process." He explained. He almost wanted to cry, because that was how sorry he felt. He took in a big deep breath and let it all out. "I don't want to remind you of your old trainer Paul. I'm nothing like him. He was such a jerk." He continued on with the very long apology that seemed like it wouldn't end. But it looked like it had finally finished.

"Chimchar, char." Chimchar apologized. He was glad to have Spyro as a trainer, and that was exactly what he told him. "Char, char." Chimchar wanted a hug, and that was what the two of them did.

Spyro gets up, holding onto Chimchar. He looked to try and see where Miyako and Ross were at, so he looked at Egan to see if he would have the answer. Spyro also knew what he wanted to do when it came to learning Fire Fang. "Me and Chimchar have decided that we don't need to learn Fire Fang. But…Hey, do you know where Miyako and Ross are at?" He asked.

Egan swallowed his spit and panicked. "Oh yeah, I forgot." He rushed over towards the door, opened up and Spyro was shocked to see his friends tied up in a closet. "Sorry, I just wanted to keep them quiet and not tell my secret."

The day was over and the sun was starting to set. Egan had untied Spyro's friends and the three were ready to leave. "Goodbye, Egan!" They said. They all wave goodbye to Egan and they begin walking. Egan watches them until they were no longer in sight.

Ash, Misty, Brock and Ash's Pikachu ran over towards Egan, out of breath. They were hoping to have caught up to Spyro and his friends, so Ash could do a revenge plot on his archnemeses, Ross. They where all out of breath, as Misty and Pikachu both collapse on the ground. "We're here!" Ash said. "Where are they?" Ash begin looking around and couldn't see him.

Egan shrugged. "Oh, they left."

"No!" Ash cried as he got down on his knees, feeling so much pain that his awesome plan didn't work out. He turned to Brock and glared at him. "This is both of you're faults!" He blamed them when it was actually Ash who made them late because he was looking at Serena's Facebook profile.


	7. 102B - The Power of One

_**A Pokémon Academy Production**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

" **The Power of One"**

 **Written by: Hello12 and Deutschland1871**

 **Story by: Hello12**

Richochet County was home to the P1 Grand Prix in the Sinnoh Region. It was also known for being the home to many fighters. The county was actually pretty big, with tons of people and Pokémon populating it. The Wild Adventure Gang had been here today, because Miyako was a big boxing fan and wanted to enter the P1 Grand Prix, after hearing about it on a Facebook AD. "Ah…Today was the day of the P1 Grand Prix…" The British narrator announced, setting the scene. Spyro, Ross, and Miyako were standing in line in front of a convention center. The line was pretty big, with the group standing in the center of the line.

Miyako was excited. She was holding onto a piece of paper that had Anthony on it and a Primeape that was wearing Ash Ketchum's Kanto/Orange Islands/Johto hat. That made sense because that was Ash's Primeape. The exact Primeape that Ash gave to Anthony so that he could train him to become a good fighter. "We're finally here! I can't believe I'm going to be standing in the same room with Anthony." Miyako held the poster, with Velvet trying to calm the girl down.

Ross raised his right eyebrow up. He hadn't heard of that name before, so of course, he wanted to know more information. "Who is Anthony?" A curious Ross asked. The Caucasian boy Ross who stood there with his standard blonde hair said and wearing his green 1914 Prussian Officer's tunic with black pants.

Miyako was shaking to the core. She gasped and put her hands on her cheeks. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHO ANTHONY IS?" She asked. She grabbed Ross by the shirt and started to shake him. "Anthony is the one and only top fighting type Pokémon trainer. He and his Primeape are awesome! You know he got his Primeape from Ash Afterall, which is a shock." She explained. She throws Ross on the ground, but he quickly gets back up.

After hearing about him, Ross still wasn't impressed by him, in the same way, that Miyako was. He folded his arms and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I still don't see the big deal with this guy. I mean, does he have guns like these." Ross reached into his pocket and pulled out a PS Vita. He pulled his game out and showed the collection of guns that he owned in the game.

"Huh?" She asked staring at the screen that was all up in her grill.

Ross made the exact same reaction that she did after she learned that he didn't know who Anthony was. "Guns from Battleground! It's only the best PVP game out right now." he grabbed her by the shirt and started to shake her, hoping that it would give her some knowledge. She falls on the ground and quickly gets back up.

Miyako shrugs her shoulders. "Straight boys…" Miyako grabs Velvet and the two of them look at the poster of Anthony, and they both blush. Not only did they think that he was a strong fighter, but they thought that he was extremely cute. "Velvet today is the day me and you get to meet Anthony."

"Bun, bun!" She said. Even though she was looking at Anthony, Binary was mostly looking at Primeape. Velvet thought that Primeape was the bee's knees. She found him dreamy, hot and very successful, which was three things that she wanted in a man.

Miyako kept looking at the poster as the thought of meeting him caused her heart to beat more and more. "I wonder what he's going to say? When we meet him." She pondered. The line was beginning to dwindle down. Miyako and Velvet where edger to move forward, as they were happy to move faster. Moving faster means that the two of them got to see Anthony faster.

"Bun, bun, bun!" Velvet wondered too.

The line continued to go down, as the last people in line before they had left. Miyako got happy as she was up next, so she grabbed Velvet and the two ran faster than an electric type Pokémon using an attack. "Come on, let's hurry up, we don't want to miss the action." Miyako runs, but she ends up bumping into a giant man whose Hitmonlee was standing beside him.

The tall man hovered above Miyako like a statue and grinned at her just standing in front of him. "What do you think you're doing here?!" He asked. The man's name was Giant and he was wearing a brown trench-coat and hat.

Miyako felt a little afraid of the man. She and her partner Pokémon freaked out and slowly started to back away. "I'm here to enter the P1 Grand Prix." She stuttered nervously. She almost forgot why she was there, but her memory quickly came back to her. "And to meet Anthony, but that's a conversation for a different time." She explained.

Anthony comes out of the convention center with Ash's Primeape standing on the side of him. Giant turns around to look at Anthony, as he laughed at the tiny little Miyako. "You see that bro?" He asked. The laughing got so bad that he ends up pointing at the girl.

Miyako blushed as she saw Anthony and Velvet blushed seeing Primeape. But there blushing quickly goes away, after both Anthony and Primeape laugh at her. "Yeah, bro!" The two boys give each other a high five, as they bonded over their sexism.

"What's so funny?" Miyako quickly got angry and put her hands on her hips. She didn't like getting made fun of. She didn't care if Anthony was someone she looked up too. She was always going to stand up for sexism tonight, no matter what.

Anthony was still laughing, but he was glad to explain to her about the situation, and why she couldn't enter the event. "You're a girl! Girls can't enter the P1 Grand PX." He said with no worries at all. He was proud to show his sexism.

Did he just say what I thought he said? No, no, no Miyako. Don't let this get to you. Miyako got heated. That was something that she wasn't expecting him to say. Her dreams of being like Anthony was no longer there, as she moved on to a hatred towards the man. "You know what, I'm just going to pretend that you didn't just say that…" She explained.

Anthony rejected her words and decided to respond to them. Anthony was someone who was always allowed to be in charge, and he wasn't going to let someone, especially a girl tell him what to do. "I did just say that…no girls allowed." He shouted at the girl. Anthony, Giant and there Pokemon turn around and shut the door on Miyako's face.

They both screamed as they had never met someone so rude in their whole entire lives. Since they were girls, this was something that the two of them had been through many times in their lives. Miyako was proud to be a female and wasn't going to let anyone discriminate against her. Miyako and Velvet left the convention center and walked back to the Pokemon Center where their friends were at.

Miyako balls up her fist and so does Velvet. They both stomp their foot on the ground, turn around and begin walking around in circles. Their friends look at them, as they too were angry about the whole entire situation.

Natalie, the brunette haired girl, and Ross' little sister were angry just as much as Miyako was. Since Natalie was a little five-year-old girl, she didn't want her future world to be run by people who were still sexist. The proud feminist followed Miyako in her walk around in a circle. "Ugh! That is so unfair! How can someone so sexist not allow girls to go in?" Natalie asked.

Miyako turned around and looks at Natalie. All three of the girls were heated about this situation. "Yeah, this isn't 1933. This is 2018." An angry Miyako shouted.

"Buneary! Buneary, Buneary!" Velvet agreed with them.

Spyro grabs Miyako by the lips, so she can keep her mouth shut. He didn't want her to give too much exposition away for the story. "Shh! Miyako, where not allowed to mention the year. Our story takes place in a floating timeline." He explained to both Miyako and the readers. Spyro winks his right eye and quickly removes his hands from her mouth.

Miyako shrugged it off, as she no longer cared. "Whatever…I have to stand up for myself, and for all womankind." Miyako had a new goal, as she was going to stand up for herself. She didn't want other girls to go through a situation as she had been through, so she knew that she had to do something about it.

Ross rolled his eyes. He found this whole entire thing to be never wrecking and trying. "Why make a big deal about it?" "Why not just move on?" Ross wasn't one to make a big social statement and preferred to just stay in his own lane.

Miyako grinned at Ross comment. That comment made the girl even angrier because that was the last thing that she expected a guy like Ross to say, especially since he had a little sister of his own, so he expected that he would be on her side. "Move on…if Natalie was harassed would you just move on?" She asked. She growled at the boy and squinted her eyes.

"No…but at the same time, I wouldn't try to make it a political statement. The P1 Grand Prix doesn't have to allow girls if they don't want too." Ross explained in a nice and quiet way. Ross didn't want to get into a big political movement right then and there, so he hoped that she wouldn't blow up on him.

Miyako rolled her eyes. "I don't have the time, place or energy to into this right now. I have more important things to do…and that is coming up with a plan to enter the P1 Grand Prix." She replied. She starts thinking about what she could do next, and how she could make a point.

"Bun, bun, bun?!" Velvet asked Miyako, wondering what she was going to do.

The helpful and trusty robot Developer System, that looked sort of like C3PO from the Star Wars franchise, searched through it's hard-drive to come up with the situation. It downloaded a book from the internet and quickly speed through it. Developer System comes up with an answer that could help Miyako with her problems. "Why not dress up as a boy Miss Miyako, bzzt, bzzt, bzzt?" It asked. "I read it in this book, bzzt, bzzt, bzzt, called "Using Unoriginal Tropes Because the Writer is Lazy", it's a very common thing that people do in this type of situation, bzzt, bzzt, bzzt." It explained, hoping that it would give her a solution to her problem.

"You know what Developer System that is such a good idea! Thank you! You're the best robot ever!" Miyako picks up the heavy robot and hugs it. She was grateful for all that she had done, and really wanted to show it affection.

"I always please to help, Miss Miyako." It replied. She puts the robot down.

"Why do you always talk so proper? It's weird…" Natalie insulted the robot, finding the time to insult her best friend Developer System who was always an easy time.

The group stayed at the Pokémon Center for a while and watched some television. The group was watching their favorite television show, Where the Wind Turns. It was a very popular television show, across the world, that was about a very wealthy family and their life. Everyone who watched the show got addicted because the show was just that good. "Previously on Where the Wind Turns…" The very Scottish announcer for the show said.

Alain, a raven-haired boy who was wearing a gray jacket and had a fluffy scarf around his neck said. Alain was an actor and a very popular Pokémon trainer. On the show, he played Charles, a bad boy, turned jock who was trying to get his life together. Charles (who was played by Alain) looks into female eyes, as the girl was getting ready to cry. "I love you Annabelle, but Charles and I are getting married." He explained to her. The girl was played by Mairin, who was playing the role of (Annabelle). Mairin had red hair and she was wearing a very fancy green hat.

"What you're cheating on me?" A blonde-haired boy (named Douglas who was played by a blonde-haired Virgil) busted into the room out of nowhere, hearing the whole entire conversation and wanted to learn everything. Annabelle and Charles turn around to look at Douglas, Charles husband.

Spyro was disappointed, that Charles was still doing that to Douglas. Spyro was a huge fan of the show, and out of all the ridiculous couples in the show, Spyro shipped Charles and Douglas. He saw a lot in their relationship, that made him want to go out and find the love of his life. "Ugh, how can Douglas cheat on Charles with Annabelle. They were made for each other."

"I don't know, there relationship kind of fizzled out. Plus, nowadays fandoms run show writers." Natalie responded to Spyro, who fell out of love with the ship. Natalie found most of the ships in the show to be very problematic. She felt that the relationships in the show sent a bad message to the young viewers who watched the show.

"I'm finished! How do I look?" Miyako walks into the lounge, with a whole new look. She took Developer System's words to heart as Keala MonoSuto and Jirachella Franchesca. Jirachella was a white girl with very pale unnatural skin. She had green emerald color eyes and blonde hair with three blue strands in them. While Keala had Mocha-brown skin.

Miyako now had spiky brown hair and a five o'clock shadow. She was wearing a binder that covered her chest and was wearing a white tank top with blue jean pants and black boots. Miyako looked the part of a boy, and you could hardly recognize the fact that she was a girl. Her voice was even more masculine too.

"Buneary, bun, bun." Buneary was walked out, walking like a model on a runway. She was sporting a mustache. The only reason she wore the mustache was that she wanted to dress up.

"Wow, I haven't been this shocked since that time Keala and Aden broke up," Spyro said, insulting Keala who was standing right there. He even laughed too, as he thought back to the time that Keala broke up with her boyfriend Aden. Well, this was one of the many time, that Aden and Keala had broken up. Trust, the two of them broke up a lot. He thought back to one of those many breakups:

 **-FLASHBACK BEGINS-**

Keala and Aden were sitting down at a table. They were in a fancy restaurant in Hearthome City. Both parties were dressed up very fancy and were feeling full of the delicious food that they had been eating. Aden was looking down at his food, as he had been wondering about the relationship between him and his girlfriend. "I'm sorry Keala, but it's not you, it's me." He explained to her knowing that it was time to end it.

Keala felt heartbroken over that. Instead of crying, as most people would. She decided to turn her sadness into anger and slammed her fist onto the table. She wasn't going to let Aden just get away with that and she grinned at the boy, as his eyes turned into flames. "You have two options. Either you're going to sit here and get hurt or you can run." She threatened.

Aden started to sweat. He began thinking about what the best option would be, and since he knew that his now, ex-girlfriend was very scary, he began to know what the right choice would be. "I'm going to take option two." Aden quickly gets up and starts running, but he comes back to grab a piece of chicken off his plate and then runs off again.

 **-FLASHBACK ENDS-**

Keala felt insulted by that comment. She folded her arms and turned her head to the side, ignoring Spyro. "I'm not going to respond to that." She said.

Miyako turned around and looked at the two girls who helped her out. She was glad that they were able to come such a long way, for such a simple thing, when they had other things that they could be doing. "Thanks for everything girls. You really helped me out." She said. Miyako hugs her two friends, as the beginning of their long goodbye to one another.

"No problem, girl." Jirachella giggled. She had no problem helping her out, as Miyako was her girl. The three of them had been friends for a long time too, just like the Wild Adventure Gang. But unlike the Wild Adventure Gang, they didn't want to travel around the region, helping people solve their problems.

Keala started. "Yeah, if you need anything call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me." She said. But before her and Jirachella where going to leave, there was one more thing that she wanted to ask her. "Oh wait, how many badges do you all have?" She asked.

"Oh, me, Ross, and Spyro all have eight badges," Miyako revealed. Her, Ross and Spyro all pull their badge cases out that show off there eight badges. The trio while traveling around Sinnoh did side things like collecting badges so they can enter the league. They were proud of the eight badges that they had and couldn't wait for the Sinnoh League to begin.

Keala and Jirachella were impressed with the eight badges that they had and reached out to grab there eight badges too. "Me and Jirachella have eight badges too! You know the Sinnoh league begins in eight months right." Keala announced.

"Awesome, can't wait to enter it," Miyako said. She was happy to hear that. Now she was thrilled because she had reason to train some more because there was a chance that she could battle Keala who she knew was a strong opponent. Everyone puts their badges away, as the two girls were ready to leave.

"Bye girl!" Jirachiella and Keala both wave goodbye.

"Bye!" Miyako waves goodbye to them. They watched as they left the room.

While standing there and looking at Miyako there was something about Miyako dressing up as a boy that annoyed Ross to pieces, so he had to comment about it. "Miyako, why are you dressed up as a boy? Why would you seriously, listen to Developer System? He's a robot..." He asked. After spending time with Developer System for as long as they have, they knew by know that some of his ideas weren't the best.

"Because Developer System's idea is actually good this time," Miyako said.

"I don't know if that's an insult, bzzt, or a compliment." The confused Robot wondered.

"Now, let's go show that girls can do anything," Miyako shouted. The five of them rushed off to the convention center where the P1 Grand Prix was going to be held. It was a long road because the Pokemon Center was very far from where the Convention Center was at.

 _ **PIKACHU.**_

The Wild Adventure Gang arrives back to where it all started and that the county's convention center where the P1 Grand Prix was going to be held out. Miyako stuck her chest out as she was still dressed up like a boy, and walked up to Giant who was still guarding the door, like the bouncer that he was. The lines weren't as big as it was early, but that was because the competition had already begun. "I Milo would like to enter the P1 Grand Prix." She made her voice sound really deep to make the appearance seem more believable.

Giant stared at her, as he was trying his best to see if 'Milo' was tough enough to enter the competition. "Hmm…" He studied. After a few seconds, he thought that Milo looked believable enough to enter it and made his mind up. "You're up next." He hands Milo the ticket and shoves him into the convention center.

Miyako was surprised that her Milo disguised worked and she squealed like a little happy school girl who got what she wanted. "It actually worked!" She lets Velvet out of her Pokeball, only to hug her and spin her around. "I need to try dressing up like a boy more often. Who knows who else I can trick."

She gets her act together and swallows her spit. She walks into the area and was surprised to see so many people there cheering, ready for the next round of fighters. Miyako walks up the steps as she was the next person to go and Velvet was still in her hands.

On the other side, a brown-skinned boy with green hair was on the right side of the boxing ring. He had a notebook in his hands and he was writing things down. Standing in the middle was the ref, who was an older man wearing a red and black shirt with gray hair. "What are you're names?" He said.

"My name is Milo." Miyako nervously said, not wanting to blow her cover.

"My name is Sawyer, sir." The boy on the right revealed.

"This will be a one on one match between Sawyer and Milo. Whoever is knocked out first is the loser. Let the match begin!" The man declared. Both Sawyer and Miyako glared at one another, as they were ready for the battle to begin.

Sawyer made the first move, releasing his Slaking. Slaking was sound asleep, which was not only apart of the species natural ability, but also something that Slaking always liked doing in general. Sawyer had a soundproof strategy, and that was why he chose Slaking, out of all the Pokemon that he had. He looks at Velvet who was bouncing up and down, coming up with a great way to start the battle. "Slaking use Brick Break!"

The creature was lucky that it didn't have to loaf around and gets up. Slaking charged at Velvet with a glowing fist, with complete intend to deliver a quick K.O. "King, king." Slaking wanted to get this thing over with, just so it could go back to sleep.

Miyako quickly caught on to what the boy was trying to have his Pokemon do and knew that she had to come up with a counter attack. "Buneary! Jump into the air and use circle throw!" 'Milo' ordered. Miyako had her eyes on the prize and that was trying to deliver her message to Anthony and all the sexist boys that existed in the world.

The small rabbit leaped high into the air, avoiding the Slaking's brutal attack. Velvet grabbed Slaking by its head and swung Slaking around like a rag doll. "Alright!" 'Milo' shouted. Miyako balled up her fist, as she was feeling her blood pumping and heart beating. She was getting into this battle and so was the audience who were cheering for Miyako. "Follow it up with Bounce!"

Sawyer grinned. He didn't have time to write down all of Miyako's strategies. He knew that she came up with some good ones, that could be helpful in a future match. "Dodge it quick!" Sawyer ordered, almost losing his focus on the battle because of his deep thinking. Unfortunately, Slaking's ability, Truant, prevented it from moving, and it was stuck with a powerful Bounce attack!

Ross' eyes were glued to the arena. "Milo's doing pretty well. That Slaking isn't gonna last long if 'he' keeps it up." Ross commented. Ross tried to think about who was going to win the battle. He felt that it was a close one, since both Miyako and Sawyer were very strong.

Spyro nodded. Eve though Miyako was his BFF, he knew that Slaking was still a strong Pokemon, and when it came to him, facts ruled more of feelings. "Yeah, but Slaking's a powerful Pokémon, it can take a lot of hits." He analyzed.

"Go, Milo, you can do it!" Natalie cheered.

'Milo' smirked. "Alright Buneary, let's keep up the momentum, use Double Slap!"

Buneary leaped forwards, ears glowing a fiery white, with the full intent on slapping the life out of Slaking. Sawyer squinted his eyes, trying to quickly find a solution. "Use Rest!"

Despite the Double Slap connecting harshly, Slaking's resting restored his health. "Alright now use Snore!"

Slaking started charging his fist in his sleep, indicating a focus punch, with its right fist glowing white. 'Milo' started getting concerned. If that Focus Punch connects it's over, we gotta be fast. "Buneary dodge with Bounce and transfer it into a Brick Break, put all your power into it!"

Slaking charged forwards in its sleep, Velvet glared at the charging Pokémon, and leaped up high, just barely dodging the powerful attack. She then charged all of her power into her ears for one, final, decisive attack! 'Milo's' crazy plan worked to a T. Velvet slammed into Slaking dramatically, knocking the Pokémon onto the ground violently. The referee started the countdown.

"1"

Come on stay down! 'Milo' shouted in her mind

"2"

"Slaking get up!" Sawyer demanded, almost to the verge of tears.

"3"

"4"

"5"

Come on 5 more seconds, just 5 more stays down!

"6"

"Come on Slaking get up!" Sawyer desperately shouted.

"7"

"8"

This is it! 'Milo' thought.

"9"

"No! Come on Slaking!"

After looking at all of the evidence that was standing in front of him, the ref knew who the winner of the round should be. "10. Slaking has been knocked out. Milo and Buneary are the winners!" The referee declared and the crowd cheered. Everyone was happy that Milo won the match and defeated Sawyer.

"She did it!" Natalie cheered.

"She did it!" Ross and Spyro hug each other. But Spyro quickly lets go of Ross, because he hated being touched. "Eww gross, I don't know where he's been!" Spyro takes out a tiny bottle of hand sanitizer and rubs his whole body with the liquid, trying to get rid of the gems from Ross' hug.

Miyako grinned from ear to ear, she cheered loudly forgetting her cover. All the makeup and fake hair that she wore, fell off, revealing her true self. Miyako didn't care about anything else that was going on and just wanted to focus on the moment. "Alright Velvet, you did so well!"

As soon as the crowd saw that Miyako was actually a girl, they were all shocked, including Anthony who glared feeling deceived. Anthony glared at Miyako. "Hey wait a minute! I recognize you! You're the girl that tried to enter earlier!"

Miyako smirked and straightened out her hair back into its normal position. "Yeah, the girl that just one your competition."

"No! Girls aren't allowed to compete! You can't be the winner!" Anthony shouted.

"Primeape! Ape!" Ash's Primeape said, beating his chest.

Miyako glared at Anthony. "Now listen here Anthony and listen good! Why should it matter that I was born with two X chromosomes? Why does my gender define me?" Miyako took a deep breath. "You know, it doesn't matter if you're a boy or girl, African-American or Caucasian, Hispanic or Asian, Gay or Straight because guess what? We are all humans! We should be judged on our abilities and character, not by our DNA or body structure!"

Anthony and Primeape were taken aback. Right in front of them was evidence against their flawed ideologies. The crowd was shocked at Miyako's declaration. "You know… I used to look up to you Anthony, many people did. But now, you're proving to be nothing like what people or the media see you as. What would your parents think right now?"

"They would be disappointed in me." Anthony had a moment of self-reflection realized that the girl was right. He almost wanted to cry, but since he wanted everyone to see himself as a strong man, he didn't. "I'm sorry for everything that I did. You see, when I was little, my sister beat me in an arm wrestling match. Ever since that day, I made it my mission to be strong than any girl out there...but I now see that in my desire to be strong then any girl out there...I've become sexist...and hateful towards girls. And with that, I would like to apologize."

Miyako smiled. Seeing how sorrow Anthony was, made Miyako forgive him. "I accept your apology." She said. The two hug each other and the crowd goes wild. The two break the hug.

 _ **FROAKIE.**_

The sun was starting to set and the P1 Grand Prix was over with. Anthony had learned his lesson, after Miyako's speech. It was time for the Wild Adventure Gang to say their goodbyes, to Anthony and the Grand Prix. They said their goodbyes to them and began walking down the streets of the county, on there way to their next destination. "So I guess we all learned a valuable lesson today," Miyako said, thinking about everything that had happened that day.

"And what lesson was that?" A curious Spyro asked.

"That girls rule and boys drool." Miyako stuck her tongue out. She began running, as she knew that she said was going to make some people upset.

Spyro was confused about what she just said. "I don't think that was the message Miyako!" Spyro scratched his head, as he felt that didn't make any sense. Not wanting to be left behind, he chases after the girl in a hurry.

"Wait for me." Ross began running with Developer System following suit. But as Ross started running, he worried about his sister who was staying behind and looking at her phone. That caused Ross to grow concern for the girl and he turned around to look at her. "Natalie, is everything okay?"

Natalie was in the middle of writing a text message to her father James Huot. The same James Huot who was a neglectful alcoholic. Natalie and James had been talking to each other recently, ever since he came back from the Military, but she didn't tell her big brother.

"I love you too dad." She sent him and looked up at Ross. She heard what Ross had said and it caused her to blush. She wasn't ready to tell Ross about her still speaking to her father, because she knew how he would react to that. "Nothing big brother." She sweatdropped.

Something didn't seem right to Ross. "Are you lying?"

"What..no I'm not lying…" She responded. She quickly rushes in front of Ross, in order to chase after the rest of her friends. "But we should go!" Natalie rushes off and left Ross confused as he didn't know what was going on with his sister. He shrugged it off and chased after his friends.

"And so with that, the Wild Adventure Gang had solved another problem!" The British Narrator closed off, ending the chapter, as the Wild Adventure Gang sets off for there next adventure in the Sinnoh Region. Wherever that Adventure was going to lead them, the Wild Adventure Gang knew that it was going to be a lot of fun.


	8. 103A - Owen's Future

**A** _ **POKEMON ACADEMY STORY…**_

" _ **Owen's Future"**_

 _ **MYSTERIOUS MAN.**_

 _ **LOCATION: UNKNOWN, SINNOH.**_

The mysterious blued hair man who watched Spyro find the Skeleton Key was flying in his own blimp with his crew, hovering over the Sinnoh Region. He was sitting in a chair with the Ice-type Pokemon Sneasel lying down on his lap, asleep. The man had a serious look on his face, as his crew was busy, flying the ship.

Two girls, one with red hair and the other with a purplish colored hair, walked up the man. Both were similar outfits like his, and even had a G on their outfit too. "Cyrus, sir! We will arrive to Crown City where the Sinnoh League will be taking place." The red hair girl said.

"We made sure that you had front-row seat tickets to the Sinnoh League as well. We hear that the boy who obtained the Skeleton Key, will be there as well." The purple haired girl informed.

Cyrus grinned. He snaps his hands and a screen with pictures and information of all five members of the Wild Adventure Gang appeared. It showed Spyro, Ross, Natalie, Miyako and Developer System along with information that included their age, gender, where they live, their address and much more personal information. Cyrus grinned. He slams his fist up against the chair he was sitting in.

"So, this Wild Adventure Gang thinks that they can just play around with ancient artifacts and get away with it...oh boy, will they soon see how they shouldn't mess with Team Galactic." Cyrus laughed, his grin getting more and more serious. Cyrus zooms in on a picture of Developer System. Out of everyone in the Wild Adventure Gang, he was most interested in the robot. "Especially you…"

 _ **THE WILD ADVENTURE GANG.**_

 _ **LOCATION: CROWN CITY, SINNOH.**_

It was a lovely day in Crown City. Crown City was getting busier as that was going to be location of the upcoming Sinnoh League which was going to be held next week. So that was why The Wild Adventure Gang was there and doing some training. Spyro was doing a little practice battle against Ross, one of his beloved friends. "Elekid use-"

Elekid falls asleep, not wanting to listen to his trainer. "Kid, kid, kid."

"Elekid, listen to me!" Spyro shouted. "The Sinnoh League begins tomorrow, and I can't have this!" Spyro was confident about the Crown City Sinnoh League Convention. He worked hard to come this far, earning all eight of his badges. Even since earning his eight badges, him, Ross and Miyako made sure to practice every day so they could be in tip-top shape.

Ross grinned. "I see you're Elekid's disobedient problem still hasn't been solved." The blonde hair boy remarked in a very condescending tone. Ross' Togetic flies over towards him and he gladfully pats it on its head. "At least my Pokemon always listen to me. Isn't that right, cutie-pie!" Ross nuzzles his head up against Togetic head and the flying type Pokemon screeches with joy.

Spyro barks. "Oh yeah, at least I can-" Before Spyro could finish his sentence, The Skeleton Key that Spyro had been wearing for a while now ends up glowing purple. Spyro's eyes glow purple too and he ends up collapsing onto the ground, going into a deep slumber and snoring.

"Spyro!" Ross and Miyako called out for him. They rushed over towards him to see what was going on. They try tapping him and poking him with a stick, but nothing was working. Elekid turns to see his trainer sleeping and peaks at him by opening one eye. But he could care less.

"Spyro, wake up man!" Ross was starting to worry. "Maybe this is karma for my smart-alec remarks! Spyro is supposed to be my number one rival for the Sinnoh League tomorrow, I can't have him falling asleep on me." Ross started to panic, almost to the point of having a mini-panic attack. Ross starts slapping Spyro across the face.

"Looks like you are slapping him across the face isn't waking him up." Miyako giggles, getting a kick out of the whole thing.

Ross looks defeated. He gets up and balls up his fist. "I'm not going to let my rival get defeated so easily." Ross grabs Spyro by the shirt and starts shaking him. But it didn't do anything. However, Ross notices that the Skeleton Key was still glowing purple which intrigued the boy. "Hey, Miyako. Look at this." Ross grabs the Skeleton Key and Miyako walks over closer.

"It's glowing purple...but why is that?" Miyako noticed, inspecting the key.

The more Ross and Miyako touched the key, both of their hands started to glow purple. Ross and Miyako start to freak out and they scream. The hurry up and back away from the key, but their arms was still glowing purple. "What the hell is this?" Ross asked.

"I don't know."

But in a quick flash, the purple glow disappears, but it still left the two children confused. They wanted to know more about the mysterious key that Spyro was holding on too. They take a quick look and see that Spyro was still sleeping. "Call me crazy, Miyako, but I think the Skeleton Key has something to do with what is going on with Spyro."

"Why don't we take him to the Pokemon Center to figure out what exactly is going on?" Miyako suggested.

"Wow, you actually came up with a good idea for once. I'm shooked." Ross giggles.

Miyako growls at him and grabs him by the shirt, dragging him along. Miyako then walks over towards Spyro and picks him up too. She had a lot of strength for a twelve-year-old girl. But that was because she did lift a lot of weights and balls.

 _ **NATALIE/DEVELOPER SYSTEM.**_

 _ **LOCATION: CROWN CITY, ICE CREAM SHOP**_

Natalie and Developer System where at the Crown City Ice Cream shop eating ice cream. Natalie was eating a banana split and Developer System was eating vanilla ice cream with oil over it. Developer System was looking a little sad, to the point that he couldn't eat all his cream. Meanwhile, the five-year-old girl was going to town with her ice cream, making sure she ate every bit.

"This is the best ice cream, that I ever had." Natalie said. She was starting to get a little tipsy from the ice cream. Due to the ice cream having a lot of sugar. "Waiter, waiter, waiter." The girl started but she burps. "Can, can, can, I have more?" She asked. "My big brother says, I'm not supposed to eat a lot of sugar, because, because, because, he thinks I have an addiction, which I do not have an addiction."

"Maybe...you should lay off the ice cream, Nat." Developer System said.

The robot reaches over to grab her ice cream, but Natalie looks at him with a death stare. Literal flames where coming out of her eyes. "STAY THE HUOT AWAY FROM MY ICE CREAM OR ELSE!" She threatened, fighting the robot, causing him to sweat oil.

"Yes, Miss Huot. I will stay away from your ice cream."

"Good...because no one touches Natalie Huot's food." She takes another bite of her ice cream.

Developer System goes back to sulking. "What's the point of living?" He asked. He plays around in his ice-cream by making a mini tornado with it. He sighed.

"What's up with you?"

"Being back in Crown City reminds me of when I used to be human." Developer System revealed. He couldn't stop thinking about all the fun he used to have being a human. He really missed being a full human. Being half robot and half human just wasn't the same.

"But when Miyako, Ross, and Spyro found you dead that day, and add some robotic parts to you're a dead body?" Natalie asked.

"It's more than that Miss Huot. I'm mostly just a cyborg with half human skin. I have a robotic heart; a half robotic hand and half of my face is robotic." He vented. Developer System slams his face on the table, but luckily, he didn't break anything.

"I know that Ross, Spyro and Miyako are also searching Sinnoh to help find me my living heart and brain so I can be human again, but I feel it just isn't the same. I don't have enough memories of when I used to be human, because of my robotic brain. I want to be human again Natalie…" The robot started to cry out oil. Being a full human again, was the one thing that the robot wanted. Even though he had some human parts, he was mostly just a robot.

Natalie places her arm on Developer System's right shoulder. "Oh, cheer up DS. I know that Ross and the others will find you your human heart and brain so you can become fully human again. Besides, why would you want to be human? Being human sucks!"

"I don't know Natalie." The robot just couldn't stop crying. "I miss my family. Or did I have one? I just don't know Miss Natalie. I want to figure it all out! That is why I need to find my brain and heart, so I can feel the things that humans feel."

Natalie got up. She was finished with her ice cream and feeling a lot more energetic. "You know what, DS? Let's stop crying like a bunch of sad little old ladies and let's go find Spyro and them. I'm sure they're doing some training for the Sinnoh League and we can help them."

"I don't know...Miss Natalie." Developer System argued. "I just want to lay down and watch some documentaries about how 9/11 a hoax was created by the government."

"But...if we go and watch Ross and Spyro battling, you get to see Spyro all sweaty…"

Developer System's robotic heart started to beat fast and he began blushing, thinking about Spyro all sweaty. "That does sound like the best thing ever!" He replied. "You know what, let's go!" Developer System grabs Natalie and they rush out of there.

 **SPYRO.**

 **LOCATION: UNKNOWN.**

Dark.

Empty.

Voided.

And no one around, Spyro opens his eyes and sees nothing. It was pitch black. He became scared. "I hate the dark!" He shake. He begins walking around trying to figure out where exactly he was at. He ends up walking into a wall, but then falls on the ground, and starts shaking his head. _Where am I?_ He asked himself. He continues look around, but it seemed like he was walking around in a box.

He felt trapped, alone and lost. Three things that he didn't like the feeling. Spyro gets down on his knees and starts rocking back and forth. "Can someone help me?" The dependent boy asked, getting teary-eyed.

 _ **THE WILD ADVENTURE GANG.**_

 _ **LOCATION: CROWN CITY, POKEMON CENTER.**_

But the Wild Adventure Gang, carrying Spyro in their hands ran into the Pokemon Center that afternoon. Miyako and Ross were worried about the boy, when he wouldn't wake up, so they rushed to the nearest Pokemon Center. "Nurse Joy, our friend, he won't wake up!" The explained to the nurse. Miyako and Ross had tears in their eyes, as the Key that Spyro was wearing was glowing a light purple.

She rushes over in their aid, but more importantly, she grabs the sleeping boy. "What exactly happened to him?" The nurse asked. She noticed that The Skeleton Key was still glowing purple which caused her to worry about him.

"We don't know Nurse Joy," Miyako explained. "One minute we were having a practice battle for the Sinnoh League, and the next he was sleeping."

Ross was lying on the ground with tears falling from his eyes, creating a large puddle. "Please, Spyro, I don't want you to die, just wake up!" He cried, shaking him silly. His Togetic flies over towards him, wanting to see if the boy was okay.

"Togetic? Tic?"

Ross hugs Togetic. The sadness of Spyro not waking up caused to boy to become very emotional. Tears running down his face as he held on tightly to Togetic. Togetic was crying too, feeling the pain and sorrow of its trainer. As the two embraced in their hug, they become surrounded in white light. Shocking everyone.

"What is going on?" Miyako asked.

The two white lights float up and the two white lights spin around one another, before eventually coming together. The light glows two legs, two hands, larger hair, wings, and a stick. The white light eventually dissolves and lands on the ground. Everyone was surprised.

"Oh, my god girl!" The thing said. They were pale white. They had blonde spiky hair with white frost tips. The thing had four white wings, a crystal tiara, and a wand. The thing starts to fly into the air, leaving glitter everywhere. "I am the one and only stunning Rotogeata!"

Miyako and Nurse Joy's jaws dropped. "Did they just fuse together?" They both asked. This was something that they had never seen before. It was a sight for sore eyes.

"Hehehe." The thing with a feminine deep voice said.

"Moonblast!" Rotogaeta said. Rotogatea does a spin and flies into the air. They use their wand to make a circle, reflecting the moon. A purple light shows up on the beam and Rotogatea shoots a beam at Spyro, with him becoming surrounded in a purple light.

 **SPYRO.**

 **LOCATION: UNKNOWN.**

As Spyro was down on his knees crying, blue light and a pink light appeared out of nowhere. Spyro lifts his head up, amazed by the beauty of the two light. At the same time, however, he was still curious as to why the lights were there in the first place. "What's going on?"

The two lights begin shapeshifting, where surprised Spyro. Spyro begins stepping back, not having a clue as to what the two lights could do. The two lights explode, but Spyro closes his eyes. The explosion creates a rumble for a quick second, and once it was over Spyro looks and his jaw dropped over what he saw. "No freaking way…."

Dialga and Palkia were standing right there in front of him. The two Pokemon screeched. The two Pokemon were floating in the air, looking at Spyro, giving off the essence that two of them were important than him. Which they indeed were, because they were legendary Pokemon.

Spyro wipes his eyes. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't dreaming. Turns out that he wasn't. Spyro starts glowing gray as Dialga and Palkia get covered by a red chain that freaks Spyro out, becoming worried for the Pokemon. Dialga and Palkia start screaming in so much pain.

 _ **EVERYONE.**_

Spyro wakes up! His opens his eyes and the light beam from Rotogaeta dissolves. Rotogaeta unfuses and Ross and Togetic go back to normal. Ross rushes over towards Spyro wanting to see if he was okay. "Are you okay Spyro?" Ross asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Spyro rubbed his head. He was suffering from a headache. "This is worse than my cousin Owen's future." Spyro insulted. Spyro was a little uncomfortable with Ross hugging him and wanted the boy to get off him.

Ross hugs Spyro tightly and begins crying like a baby. "I thought I was going to lose my best friend, I couldn't stomach the thought," Ross confessed. Despite his tough exterior, Ross always was a little cinnamon roll on the outside. Everyone laughed finding the situation funny as Natalie and Developer System walk in too, surprised to see Ross showing so much emotion.

"What is going on?" A surprised Natalie asked.

Ross kept on hugging Spyro and everyone kept laughing it off. They spent some time at the Pokemon Center, doing some training, resting and preparing for tonight which was the start of the Sinnoh League. Before the beginning of the Sinnoh League, however, Spyro decided to call up his old-friend Professor Rowan. "I did all the training I can sir, and I'm excited for the league to begin."

"Good, Spyro." The white-haired man nodded his head. "I've got a call from a few from your friends and they should be getting in touch with you." He explained to him. Spyro smiled. He liked the idea of meeting up with a few of his friends that he's met on his journey. He was delighted to see them.

That night Spyro listened to Rowan told him and decided that he was going to try and meet up with a few of his friends that he's met during his journey in the Sinnoh Region. Spyro was holding an orange Fanta in his hand and takes a sip of it. He sees Jirachella and her Metagross and calls out to them. Spyro and Jirachella walk up to each other to try and high-five one another but Metagross ends up tackling Spyro going after his Fanta.

After meeting up with Jirachella and catching up to her, Spyro and his friends did some walking and Spyro ends up stepping on a Jolteon's feet. The Jolteon whose nickname was Jolt ends up shocking Spyro. Jolt's owner Lyric sees Jolt shocking Spyro. Lyric was horrified with his sight. Lyric scolds her Pokemon and she apologizes to her friend Spyro.

Spyro and his friends laugh. However, a Spiritomb comes up from behind and scares Spyro, sending him hiding behind a tree. Spyro peaks from the tree and remembered that the Spiritomb who scared him was Traumatic, Raef's Spiritomb. Speaking of Raef, Raef sees that his Spiritomb was scaring people once again and he recalls it to its Pokeball.

Spyro looks up and sees Sonia flying on her Sonia. Spyro and his friends' wave at Sonia and she was back at them, they were happy to see one another. It's been a long time. Arielle peaks from a tree not too far away. She wanted to go and talk to her friends, but she was too scared. DJ who was behind her taps her on her shoulder, which freaked the girl out and she went into a shell. DJ blushed. Seeing his crush being so quiet caused him to remember why he liked her.

Nashi got out of his limbo. His friends try to come up and greet him, but his bodyguards' step in front of Nashi, wanting him to be protected. Nashi didn't like this, but he was too scared to stand up for himself. As Spyro swallowed his spit he saw Aden and Keala who were holding hands over near a corner and glared at them. Keala and Aden turn around to glare back at Spyro, intensifying their rivalry.

Spyro balls up his fist. With everyone all here, he was ready for the Sinnoh League to begin. It was something that he had been waiting for, for a long time.

And a few hours later it was finally time...it was time for the Sinnoh League to begin! Fireworks went off as the Crown City Stadium was barking with cheers. The stadium was lightened up with a rainbow color that made it look very intense. It was filled with millions of people from all over the world. From both people who were watching the league and those who were participating.

Two torch runners walk over to a big golden bowl with torches in their hands and they put them in the bowl, which ignites a large flame. Signifying the start of the Sinnoh League. "And with the lighting over Heatran's flames, the Crown City Pokemon League Conference can finally begin." The announcer said. After he said that however, even more, fireworks shaped in the form over various Pokemon goes off. The crowd roars even louder, Natalie, Developer System and Miyako watched from the sidelines. They weren't participating in the league, but they were there to cheer on both Spyro and Ross.

Spyro smiled. The day he had been waiting for had finally arrived. He turned around to see Professor Rowan sitting next to Cynthia in the crowd. "Wow, Professor Rowan and the Champion of the Sinnoh League, Cynthia is here...this is so epic!" He said. He then turns around and sees that all his friends and rivalries were participating in the Sinnoh League too. "Ross, Keala, Aden, DJ, Arielle, Nashi, Raef, Lyric, and Jirachella...all of them are here to win the Sinnoh League, but only one of us can win…" He said to himself. He knew that some fierce competition was going to come up.

"It's time to announce the matchups for the first round...here they go!" The announcer said. Everyone turned to the big screen behind them as the cards begin to shuffle. A few seconds later and the shuffling stops. The cards then reveal all the matchups for the league, which surprised everyone. Spyro was shocked to see that his opponent in the first round of the Sinnoh League was going to be up against his main rival, Aden. Aden and Ross both glare at each other, as the first night of the Sinnoh League, was only just the beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

_**What is going on with the Pokemon Academy franchise?**_

So people have been wondering this...and it's time to be honest. It's still around, it's just that the wiki will come first when it comes to publishing new chapters and then new chapters will be posted on Fanfiction later. You might be wondering why exactly this is going on...it's alot easier to update on the wiki then on Fanfiction. There's more I can do, add more content to the story like shorts, promos, theme song, etc. There's more content for the story, that adds more backstory, development, worldbuilding that I can do. Plus I'm not a fan of fanfiction's only notifying one chapter a day routine, it's stupid. So that's what's going on with the franchise. You'll be more updated on the franchise if you follow the wikia.


End file.
